The Bully
by snn7b
Summary: What would the McFadden's house be like if there was a sister? Come and see what happens to Guthrie's twin sister in school. Will she get her brothers to help her or what?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my story of Haley McFadden. She is a twin to Guthrie. Please follow and let me know what you think? I have had this done for a while now. Thanks for reading... Enjoy.**

This is my story of living with Seven Brothers. My name is Haley McFadden, I am 14 yrs old. My brother Guthrie, who is brother number 7, is also my twin. We were getting ready to head off to school. Daniel drives me and our other brothers as well too. Our names follow the alphabet, my parents did that so they could remember us. My parents are no longer alive, but that's another story to come.

"Haley ready!" Shouted my brother Daniel, who was waiting for me at the bottom of the steps.

"Geez. Tryin' to look good ya know." I told him, when I was coming downstairs.

Daniel just shook his head to me.

"Lets go." He said jokingly pushing me out the door.

Daniel takes the jeep and I sit in the back between Ford and Guthrie. Evan sit ups front alongside Daniel. When we arrived in the parking lot, Ford was helping me out. My friends Kathy and Leah were waiting for me.

"See ya guys." I said waving back to my brothers.

"See ya." Evan shouted back to me.

"Hey girl." Kathy said to me when i came closer to them.

We were heading inside by my locker. Thats where we hang out until the bell rings. We were just hanging out talking. Sometimes Guthrie hangs with us too. This 12th Grade guy passes us and gives me this weird look. Does he know im a 9th Grader? When the bell rings we all head to class. Kathy and I are heading to Math with Guthrie. I still could not get that 12th graders face out of my head. I dont even know who he was.

"You ok?" Guthrie whispers to me.

"Yeah fine." I said giving him a smile.

"You look lost." My brother said to me still trying to see what I was looking at.

"Nah I'm ok." I said to him, hoping he would believe me.

But knowing my brother and being a twin, I don't think he believes me. But he also knows not to push things with me. So we then took our seats. I really could not get that guys face out of my head. Why did he look at me like that? When that class was done, I was then headed to my next class. That class my brother is NOT with me. Kathy is.  
We then got to our next class, it was English. Just before heading into class, that guy passed by me, while I was in the hallway talking with my friends. I could feel my heart beating so fast. Kathy saw the look on my face.

"You ok?" She asked me grabbing my arm.

I just gave her a look and she knew being my best friend and all what I was thinking.

"Lets go inside." She said taking me into the classroom.

While sitting down I was quiet. I was thinking of what he wanted. Class had then begun. I just happened to look out in the hallway and AGAIN there he was. My heart was really NOW beating fast. He was even suggesting me to come out in the hall. I don't know what came over me but I asked to get a drink from the fountain.

"What?" I asked him softly.

"You know what." He said to me putting his arms up against the wall so I couldn't run.

Thank god I am short , I was able to slip under his arm and run back into the class. The teacher saw me run in.

"Miss McFadden are you ok?" She asked me.

"I-I-'m -ok." I said to her while stuttering on my words.

She kept looking at me she must knew something was wrong. She then went over and used the school phone. I could feel my eyes getting watery. Within minutes, there was a knock at our classroom door. I jumped in my seat.

"Haley, you ok?" Kathy whispered when she asked me.

I just looked at her with my watery eyes. I heard a familiar voice and turned to see Daniel standing there talking to my teacher.

"Hey Hales, you ok?" He was then asking me when he knelt down next to me.

I just gave him a small nod. Next minute I know, he took me by the hand and led me out into the hallway.

"Hey what's up?" He asked me softly.

"Nothing." I said to him when a tear rolled down my face.

"Haley talk to me." He said to me.

I was looking down at my small feet verses his, from what I think medium size cowboy boots he had on. He lifted my chin up to look at me.

"Did someone say or do something to make you upset?" He asked me.

I shook my head no. I didn't wanna tell him. He then brought me into his arms, I could smell his cologne. My head comes up to the middle of his chest. I know I'm smaller than all my brothers. Guthrie is even taller than me.  
I still wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He then told the teacher we were leaving. We only had 10 minutes left in class. I was getting my things. He needed to get his books as well. When we got to his classroom so he could get his books, Evan noticed me. When Daniel was in the classroom, Evan whispered something to him, causing them both too look at me. Hate that. Daniel had then come back out.  
He then must of knew what I was thinking.

"He's worried bout ya." He said to me of what Evan said to him.

I do have the best brothers. We walked over to where Daniel has his locker. He was putting his books in there.

"Wanna put them in here or yours?" He asked me.

"I guess mine." I said softly to him.

"Ok. Lets go." He said to me taking me now to my locker.

Bell rang and the hallways were getting crowded and loud. It was lunch time.

"You don't know have to stay with me." I told my brother.

"Ya sure?" He asked me while wondering.

I nodded yes to him. With that Kathy came over to us.

"Hey guys." She said to us.

"Hey Kathy. Ya gonna walk with Hales to lunch?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said to him with a smile.

Kathy and her family have been friends with us since we were babies. Her dad was my dad's friend.

"Thanks." Daniel told her, giving me a kiss on my head.

We could hear girls melting over this. Lots of girls think Daniel is hot. Too me he's one of my big bros.

"You ok?" Kathy asked me.

"Yeah I guess." I said to her getting my lunch down.

"HALEY DON'T CLOSE THAT!" I heard someone yell. It was Guthrie.

We share a locker, even thou his is next to mine. He's lazy.

"Thanks." He said to me when he saw my face.

I just stood there all quiet.

"Hey you ok?" He asked me, when he was then looking at me.

I nodded to him as well.

"Alright. Be careful." He said when he took off to his next class.

Lunch we don't have together. He has it with our brother, Ford. Daniel and Evan have it with me. I like that. Kathy and I were then headed to the cafeteria to eat. She didn't push it either of what was wrong.

"I know your close with Daniel, but if you need to talk, I'm here too." She said to me.

"I know. Thanks." I told her when we got into the cafeteria.

We were sitting down at our table. I was having a Peanut butter no jelly sandwich. I just could not shake about that guy. I kept looking all around. I was getting uncomfortable.

"I'll be back." I told Kathy when I stood up and walked away.

I was heading over to my brothers. I normally don't bother them. Daniel and Evan were talking and I guess they didn't hear me or see me standing there. Joe a friend of Daniel's saw me.

"Daniel- your sister." He told my brother.

That made Daniel and Evan stop quickly. When they saw me, they saw me in tears. That made them both jump up.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Daniel asked me.

Evan was standing next to Daniel in front of me. Evan has his hand on my arm.

"I-I- wan-na go h-ome." I told him as I sobbed.

"You have 2 hrs left." Daniel said to me.

I stood there looking down. Daniel held me once again in his arms. All his friends were looking at us, wondering what was wrong.

"How bout I take you to the Nurse?" Daniel asked me.

"I-I- can-go." I said to him.

"I wish you could tell me what's wrong." He said to me.

I was then walking away. I was heading to the Nurse's Office. Daniel and Evan went over to Kathy to talk to her. They wanted to see what happened.

"How bout you come home with us and you too can hang out?" Daniel was asking Kathy.

"Do you even have room in the jeep?" She asked him.

"We can make you sit where she sits and put Haley with Ford." Evan added when he was telling her.

"OK." She said.

"We'll even stop by your house to make sure its ok." Daniel told her before walking away.

When my brothers got back to the table, Joe's girlfriend was asking if everything was ok.

"I don't know. Something has her very upset." Daniel said when he was wondering what it could be.

I was lying down in the Nurses Office. I told her I felt sick to my stomach, so she had me resting.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't know if i should post another chapter. I like this story. Been working on it for months. I dont even know if i even have the right rating... :( Please leave a review... Thanks...**

On the way home, I was sitting on Ford's lap. He too saw me quiet, while the others were talking.

"You ok?" He whispered in my ear to me.

I gave him a fake smile. "Yeah." I said to him giving a fake smile.

We arrived at Kathy's and Daniel was going with her to see if she was able to come back at our house. We all stood by the jeep. I felt Ford pull me closer to him. I was resting my head against his shoulder, while still sitting in the back seat on his lap. I could feel him rubbing my back. I felt like a little kid when I'm with my brothers. Kathy was then coming back out with Daniel.

"Peter will get me later." She said to us. Peter is her older brother.

So we were then on our way home. Kathy was going to have dinner with us. I remained sitting like that on Ford until we got home. Evan was then helping me out since I was sitting crooked.

"Thanks." I said to him.

Adam was standing there when we got home. He noticed Kathy was with us. She and I were heading inside when Adam stopped us.

"Everything ok?" He asked us.

"Fine." I said to him walking into the house.

Daniel waited till I was out of sight. My brothers were standing around.

"One of ya's wanna shed some light?" He stood there asking my four brothers.

"Adam something is wrong but I don't know what." Daniel told him.

"Meaning what?" Adam asked him curiously.

"Her teacher called for me and when I got to her classroom, she was in tears." Daniel told him.

"She's been very quiet." Guthrie said to him.

Ford shook his head in agreeing with Guthrie's statement.

"So you thought bringing Kathy here would help?" Adam asked.

"Yes. Sorry I didn't ask ya head of time." Daniel said to him.

"No its fine." He told him.

"Peter's getting her later." Evan said to him.

"Go get a drink and then chores." He told them when he was walking down by the barn.

My brothers were coming in. I had changed my good clothes to play clothes.

"I have chores, wanna come?" I asked Kathy.

"Haley, I got it." Ford said to me.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to my brother.

"I cant ask you to do that." I told him.

"I know. You didn't, I did." He told me when he chuckled.

"Its ok. Thanks." I said heading out, leaving Kathy standing there.

"Something is wrong." She told my brothers.

"Yeah, but what?" Ford was saying to her.

"I don't know, but I will find out." Daniel told them.

They were then getting a drink before they too needed to help out.

"Come on Kathy." Guthrie told her.

She followed him down to the barn. I was sitting there in a daze. I didn't even hear them come in.

"Hello." Guthrie said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Wwwhat?" I asked coming out of a thought.

"You ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah, fine." I said to him.

"You left without me." Kathy said to me.

"Sorry. I was thinking." I said feeling bad that I left my best friend.

After I was done we were just walking around, not saying much. I felt bad. She must of been bored.

"Wonder whose turn it is too cook?" She asked trying to make small talk.

"I think its Crane's turn." I told her.

We were then heading back home. My brothers were coming in from working at the ranch the same time we were coming.

"Hey Kathy." Brian said to her all cheery.

"Hey, guys." She said to them all.

I could see the worried look was on my brothers faces.

"Hey squirt, you ok?" Adam said while walking next to me.

"Yeah." I told him not sounding very convincing to him.

When we got inside, Crane had made meatloaf, mash potatoes and corn for dinner. We were sitting around the table. Kathy was sitting where Evan would of and he just moved over next to Guthrie on the end. I wasn't too hungry. I didn't take much. I started to play with my food.

"I know my cooking is better." Brian leaned over to whisper to me, when he was joking.

"Hmmm." I said to him not really hearing what he had asked me.

"Nothing. You ok?" Brian was then asking me. He sounded worried.

"Yeah." I said softly to him.

"So how was school for you clowns?" Brian was asking us all.

"May I be excuse please?" I asked when I jumped up and ran out the front door.

"Did something happen?" Crane asked my brothers.

"I had to go down to her classroom cause she was so upset." Daniel explained.

"So you never got to know why then?" Adam was asking.

"She wouldn't tell either of us." Evan said helping Daniel out.

"And not even you?" Brian asked Daniel, with a shocked look on his face.

"I know." Daniel saying as he was agreeing.

"Kathy do you know?" Crane asked her.

She didn't know what to say.

"Nope." She told them, when she hated to lie.

I think they knew she was lying but they also knew how she and I are. I had to get out of the house. So I was watching the horses in the corral.

"Hey Hale." Daniel said to me when he was coming by me.

"Hey." I said softly.

We just stood there watching the horse run. I know he wanted to say something but he didn't.

"Haley remember something." He said to me while I still didn't take my eyes off the horses.

"Hm." I said to him.

He turned me to face him. I was trying not to let the tears drop.

"If you need me, I am right here always." He said to me giving me a hug.

I wanted to tell him, really I did but I just couldn't. We stood there for a few minutes until we saw Kathy coming by us.

"Hey you ok?" She asked me.

I gave her a fake smile.

"I'll leave you two alone." He said giving a kiss on my head.

He was heading up to the house.

"Sorry." I told her.

"For what?" She asked me.

"I ran out and left you sitting there with my brothers." I told her.

"Its ok. I didn't say anything. I think they knew I was lying." Kathy said to me.

"I just don't know what to do." I told her when a tear dropped.

"Why cant you tell Daniel?" She asked looking confused.

"Are ya kidding, he'll beat that guy up and it will be MY fault that Daniel gets into trouble." I said resting my head on my arms.

"First of all who said he'll get into trouble?" She asked me.

"C'mon all fights at school lead into suspension." I told her.

"Maybe he can talk to him." She suggested.

I lifted my head up to look at her and shook my head.

"Really?" I asked her knowing that would NEVER work. She tried..

After a while it was late and her brother Peter was picking her up.

"My brother is here." She said to me.

We were heading back up towards the house. All my brothers were standing outside chatting with Peter.

"Hey kiddo." Brian said to me when he saw me coming.

"Hey. " I said to them all.

"Ready sis?" Peter asked her.

"Yup." She said to him. She was then turning to me to give a hug.

"Thanks for coming." I told her.

"Remember what I said." She said to me with a smile.

We watched them leave. We were still standing out there. I knew where this was going to go.

"Wanna talk about it?" Adam stood there asking me with his arms folded.

"No Sir." I said to him.

"Did you do something bad?" He asked again.

"No Sir."I said sounding excitedly and looking up at him

"Ok. OK. Relax." He said to me placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Were all here if you need to talk." Crane said to me when I then looked over to him.

"Thanks." I said to them.

We were then heading inside to sit. I was sitting at the table trying to do my Math. I could not concentrate. I just sat there and rest my head on my hands. I must of fallen sleep.

"Hey come on sleepy head." Brian said to me when he was waking me up.

"Ssorry." I said rubbing my eyes.

He stood there laughing.

"Come on. " He said carrying me up to my room.

"I can walk." I said to him.

"Oh really." He said to me with a chuckle.

Wonder why he chuckled? He brought me up to my bed and covered me with my pink blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello was wondering if this story was even worth finishing? I know not ALL stories get a review.. I know**

 **my story needs some major fixing to make it sound super awesome. I guess when i read it it does.. LOL**

 **Thanks...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A_** **BIG Thank you to Guest and to Robinangel for your reviews. I only own Haley...**

The next day we were off to school. I really didn't know what this would bring. So we were then on our way to school. When we got to the parking lot, Daniel parked the jeep and asked me to wait. Ford and Guthrie were heading inside. I saw it was just me and my 2 brothers now. Oh boy.

"So why did you want me to wait?" I asked them as I stood there wondering.

"Look we know something is wrong." Daniel said to me.

"And someone has to be bothering you." Evan said cutting him off.

"What makes you think it's a person?" I asked them with a fake confused look.

"Cause what else would make you this upset?" Daniel asked me.

I looked down before looking up at him.

"Just remember we are here for ya. " Evan was telling me.

"Thanks." I told them both with a half-smile. Hoping I could through the day without any tears.

We were then heading inside. They insisted they walk me to my locker. Guthrie was there already, so were Kathy and Holly.

"Hey." Holly and Kathy said to me, when they saw me coming.

"You ok?" Kathy was asking me.

"Yeah fine. Thanks." I told her.

The bell rang and so my day went on. So far nothing of that guy, good. As my day went on everything seemed to be ok. I saw him. There went the rest of my day….

"Hey cutie." He said to me when I was at my locker.

"Look please leave me alone." I told him.

"Why are you being this way?" He asked but sounded mad.

"I want nothing to do with you. So please go." I told him.

I was now late to my class. Great. That's the one I have with Guthrie.

"Look you will eat lunch with me." He demanded to me.

"I cant. I sit with other people." I said to him.

"Well not today." He said walking away from me.

My heart was pounding so bad. What do I do now? I sure can't ask one of my brother's friends to be my boyfriend. They know I am off limits even if I am younger. Great this is not good. I was then heading to Math Class.

"Miss. McFadden why were you late?" Mrs. Smith, my math teacher asked me.

I went over to her to whisper.

"I got sick in the bathroom." I told her softly.

"You ok now?" She asked.

"I think so. I'll be ok. Thank you." I told her and then took my seat.

My brother gave me a look as in where was i. I had to lie.

"I was sick in the bathroom." I said to him.

He didn't answer, he knew I was lying. He knows everything, I mean we are twins. So that class was over, good. But now its lunch time, NOT good. I did not know what to do.

"Hey let's sit with my brothers today." I told Kathy when were practically running to lunch.

"Can we?" She asked me.

We were walking over to their table, only Evan was there. Oh great where's Daniel? Evan saw me standing there.

"Everything ok?" He asked me jumping up to me.

"I-I- was wondering-." I started to say when I trailed off to my question.

Evan stood there giving me a worried a look.

"Hey what's up?" Daniel asked when he was standing behind me.

When I saw him behind me I jumped. He saw me jumped knew something was wrong.

"What's up?" He asked again to me.

I gave him a look then to Evan and back to Daniel.

"Haley." Evan said to me when he grabbed my hand.

He felt them shaking and cold. He looked up to Daniel.

"Haley your shaking and your hands are so cold." Evan said to me which made Daniel worry more.

"Haley what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Can we sit with you? BUT at the end of your table." I said quickly to them.

"Sure you can. " Evan said to me.

"Is that why your shaking?" Daniel asked me.

"Um- yeah." I said to them lying AGAIN.

Me and Kathy sat at their table. I was hoping that guy would not show up. I didn't even know his name. That's when I spotted him. Kathy saw me get all nervous.

"What?" She asked me.

"That guy wants to be with me. BUT I don't like him or want to." I told her.

"You really need to tell your brothers." She suggested.

I just sat there thinking on what to do. I couldn't even eat my lunch. Since I was sitting at my brothers table, there friends were saying hello to me. I sat there smiling.

"So what's these freshman's doing at OUR table?" This big kid asked as he sat down by Daniel.

"She's Evan and Daniel's sister, so back off." Joe told him.

"Oh." He said to them.

Now I am really scared. I gave Kathy a look. I was looking around and I did not see that guy, crap.

"What's wrong?" Kathy asked whispering to me.

"I don't see that guy anywhere." I said to her.

"Good. Maybe he saw you sitting at this table and left." She said .

I knew that could not be the case. Oh boy what's gonna happen now to me?  
So we sat there until it was over. I watched my brothers, they were laughing and fooling around.

"Haley, come here?" Evan was asking me.

I got up and was standing in the middle of them two.

"Who's your favorite brother?" Joe was asking me.

I stood there giving a confused look.

"Oh guys leave her alone." Middy, who is Joe's girlfriend told them.

"I cant pick." I told them.

Daniel saw the look on my face and twirled me to sit on his lap. He had his hand around my waist so I wouldn't fall back.

"You ok?" He asked me.

"I was joking." Joe said to me.

"I know Joe. I'm ok." I told my brother.

"It must stink being the only girl?" The big guy asked me.

"Nah not really. " I said to him.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Yeah cause I get all the tension at home." I said with a smile.

They sat there laughing.

"But no, its fun. I like having seven brothers." I said to him.

"She thinks SHE gets the attention." Daniel was saying when again they were all laughing.

I had just looked up and saw that guy coming into the cafeteria. I didn't know what to do. I started to shake and was scared. I gave Daniel a quick look.

"Something wrong?" He asked me.

"No." I said getting up and sitting back by Kathy.

She could tell by the look on my face that something was wrong.

"What?" She asked me.

"That's the guy, he just came into the cafeteria." I told her, as I got excited.

"OK well you're by your brothers." She said to me, trying to calm me down.

"Yeah but well be leaving soon." I told her.

"Relax." Kathy said to me.

"I wish I can but I cant." I told her while sitting there shaking my head.

I knew the bell would be ringing soon. I did not want to see whoever this guy was.  
The bell rang and I was getting up slowly. Kathy stood with me until Evan came up next to me.

"Hey you ok? You've been quiet." He asked me.

"I have to go." Kathy said leaving me with Evan.

"I'll be ok." I said to him.

"That wasn't my question. Are you ok was what I asked ya." He said trying to be funny.

I gave him this look as in something is going on.

 **Thank You for reading this chapter please leave a review... Hope you enjoyed it ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK you for another review... Thank you to all those who have stopped by and read these chapter(s). It means so much really. You ALL have made me smile. I ONLY own Haley. Enjoy this next chapter...**

The next day we were getting ready to head out for school. Thank god it was Friday. We piled into the jeep and headed off to school. I was still quiet and they all saw that.

"Glad today is Friday." Ford said trying to make small talk.

I sat there shaking my head yes to him. We were then arriving at school. Guthrie slid out and was going by his friends who were waiting for him. Ford helped me out.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"Yeah sure. See ya later." He said when he was going by his friends as well.

Daniel and Evan were standing by the jeep. Daniel was leaning up against it with his arms folded. Something is up with him. He has this look to him.

"Hey Haley." Evan called out before I can take off.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"We want you to know, you can talk to us about boys or-." Evan said when he stopped.

I stood there looking at him not getting what he was trying to say.

"What Evan means is you can come to us with question about sex." Daniel said to me.

"You think I wanna have sex? Ewwww guys come on. I cant believe..no… I need to go." I said to them.

Daniel grabbed me before I can leave.

"Ok if its not sex, why can't you talk to me or any of the guys?" He asked me.

"I…I…. just cant." I said took off running with tears.

"Something is seriously wrong." Evan was telling Daniel.

"I know but what?" He asked when he was trying to figure out.

They saw Kathy walking with Holly. Daniel then called them over. He saw Holly and Kathy give each other a look.

"Hey guys." Kathy said to my brothers.

"What can you girls tell me about my sister?" Daniel was asking them.

"What do you wanna know?" Holly asked him.

"Something is wrong with her and we need to know what it is." Evan said to them.

Luckily for them the bell rang.

"We need to go." Kathy said when her and Holly ran to find me.

I was in the bathroom trying to dry my eyes. With that Middy came in and saw me.

"Hey Haley, you ok?" She asked me when she saw me.

I shook my head from yes to no back to yes. I was confused alright.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked me putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Middy its bad and if my brothers find out I don't know what will happen." I quickly said to her.

"It'll be ok. Wanna tell me?" She asked me.

I didn't know what to do. Would she tell Joe and then he tells Daniel or she'll tell my brothers. Just then the 2nd bell rang.

"I cant be late." I said running out of the bathroom and to my next class.

All day I didn't see that guy. Good. I was then headed to lunch and that's where I saw him. Crap!

"There you are." He said to me with his goons.

"Look please, I need to go." I told him.

"You know you want me so just shut up and kiss me." He said to me.

"Ewww I wouldn't kiss a frog." I said to him which that was not good to say.

He slapped my face. I felt it sting. My eyes got watery. I put my hand over where he slapped me.

"Next time you don't want to see what I would do next time." He said to me when he was walking away.

I stood there holding my face and watching him leave. When he left he stepped on my lunch. I just wanted to go home. I ran to the Nurse and told her I was not feeling well.

"Honey what happened to your face?" She asked me when she saw the mark on my cheek.

"I..I.. don't know." I said to her.

She felt my head and it did feel warm. She made me lie down. She was then calling someone.

"Yes hi it's the Nurse. I have Haley here. Yes. Ok. Thank You." She said as she then hung up.

"Your brother Adam is coming up to get you." She told me.

"Ok. Thank you." I said to her, when I was holding my stomach.

"Do you feel sick?" She asked.

"A little." I told her.

"Do you need to go to your locker?" She asked me.

Oh crap, I do.

"Yes Ma'am I do." I told her softly.

"Michael." She called out to.

A tall boy came over to her, he was a helper.

"Go with Miss McFadden to her locker." She told him when I was then following him out the door.

We walked quietly. When we were going by my locker, I saw Ford in the hall.

"Haley, you ok?" He asked me when he grabbed me closer.

"Yeah, going to my locker. I need a book and then going home." I told my brother.

Michael stood there confused of who this guy I was talking to let, alone hold me. Ford followed us and was coming with me to the Nurse.

"Can I help you?" The Nurse asked Ford when Adam was already there as well.

"That's my brother." Adam told the Nurse.

"Oh I'm sorry." She told him.

Ford gave me a hug good-bye and watched me leave with Adam. We were getting into the truck.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked me.

"Adam.. " I started to say but couldn't.

"Not ready yet." He said to me.

"Its not that. I want to but I'm afraid to." I said when I think I said too much now.

"Afraid? Why?" He asked me giving me a quick look and then putting his eyes back on the road.

"I don't know." I said to him looking down at my hands.

He knew something was up.

When we got home, Crane and Brian were standing outside drinking some coffee.

"Hey squirt." Brian said to me.

"Hi." I said softly to him with a short wave.

"Ok its time to tell us what's wrong." He said to me.

I looked up and they saw the side of my face. Crane placed his mug down and looked at my face.

"Who slapped ya?" He asked me when he was wondering.

I stood there not answering. I just didn't know what to say.

"Haley you need to tell us so we can help ya." Crane was saying.

"No one can." I said with tears coming down my face.

"Well I know its something now, cause you have tears." Crane said giving the others a look.

"We wanna help but we cant if you don't tell us what's wrong." Brian said to me.

"Maybe later." I said sadly to them.

"And its not your brothers?" Adam asked me.

"No Sir. " I said quickly giving him that look of no.

Brian and Adam were then heading inside since I wasn't talking but Crane knew otherwise.

"Ok. Your not talking to Daniel, so then are you afraid to share whatever it is with him?" Crane asked me when we were sitting on the steps.

"How'd ya know that?" I asked when I was shocked of what he asked me.

"I've been your brother long enough to know what is what with each of ya." He said to me.

I sat there with my arm looped inside his and leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"I guess so." I told him softly.

"Why?" He asked trying to understand.

"You know how he can get, he's almost like Brian." I said when we both chuckled.

"Yeah I do." He said to me with a small chuckle.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"But I think if its something with him, then you need to share it with him." Crane said to me.

"Well its not really about him." I said when now I think Crane was confused.

"What?" He asked confusingly.

"Is what he would think when and if I tell him." I said to my brother.

"Ohhh ok. I see now." Crane said to me when Adam and Brian were then coming outside.

"Everything ok?" Adam asked us.

Crane gave me this look that I should tell them. I just sat there quietly.

"We'll be in the barn." Adam said to me when they were all heading down there.

The sun was so nice. It was closer to no more school. Then I realized no more having Daniel in school with me. I was really bummed now. I continued to sit outside. It was almost time for my brothers to come home. Great now I'll have to explain why I went home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who is leaving review or even just stopping by. I guess by changing the Rating has had a BIG difference... I ONLY own Haley... Please enjoy this next chapter...**

It was that time of the day for my brothers to come home from School. I was sitting on the steps waiting for them. After a few minutes I saw Daniel driving up the dirt road to our ranch. I stood up until the jeep came to a stop. Each of my brothers were getting out and say hello to me.

"Hey Hale." Ford and Guthrie said to me.

"Hey guys." I said back.

"Feeling any better?" Ford asked me before heading up the steps.

"Somewhat." I told him with a half- smile.

Daniel and Evan were coming by me. I stood there and swallowed hard.

"You ok?" Daniel asked me as he was now really worried.

"I guess." I said when I shrugged my shoulders.

"We're here if you need to talk we told ya that." Daniel said to me when they were heading inside.

I watched my brothers head inside. Within minutes they were heading out to do there chores. I was still sitting on the steps. I watched them all go. Just then the phone rang. I was getting up to get it.

"Hello McFaddens. Yeah. Why do you think? He found me. Yup he did. It hurts. No I still didn't tell my brother or brothers for that matter. Are ya kidding I'm trying to protect Daniel. I wish he wasn't Graduating this year. I know At least each year I have a brother with me." I said when I chuckled, not knowing someone was listening.

When I realized it I froze. I heard Kathy on the other side of the phone calling my name.

"Sorry. I think someone heard me." I said to her.

"Are ya sure?" She asked me.

"I heard the door close. I'm sure. Let me go." I said to her.

"Ok call ya later." She said to me when we both hung up.

I was then going outside to see if whoever it was, was still there. Found no one. I was then heading down by the barn. I knew I now had to say something.

"Hey squirt." One of my brothers said when I turned to see it was Adam.

"Hey." I said to him.

"You ok? You look like you lost something." He said to me.

"No. Just thinking." I said to him.

"OK. " He told me when he was heading into the smaller barn.

I was heading by the horses. I saw Evan's horse Diablo. So I was petting him. Evan's had this horse since he was a kid. Our dad bought it for him.

"He sure likes you." I heard.

I turned since I knew who that was. It was Evan. He was carrying a bale of hay.

"He's so sweet." I said to him.

"Yeah well then I need to tough him up then. Don't want a sweet girly horse." Evan said with a laugh.

I stood there looking at him while shaking my head. Evan thinks he's the funny one.

"Do you know where Guthrie is?" I then asked Evan.

"I think he was helping Ford round back." Evan said to me when I was then leaving to find him.

I then found Guthrie. I was wondering if it was him who came in.

"Hey can we talk alone." I said to him.

"Sure. What's up?" He asked me.

"You heard what I said, didn't ya and don't lie." I said to him knowing that I wasn't joking.

"Yeah I did. Haley you need to tell someone." My brother said to me.

"I know, but I don't need my big brothers up at school and I surely don't need Daniel getting into a fight." I explained to him.

"Yeah I know." Guthrie said when he agreed with me.

"I don't know what to do." I said to him.

"Well talk to me. Maybe I can help and it will help you as well." Guthrie suggested to me.

I nodded to him, knowing he might have a point. It was now dinner time, Brian had made his famous chili. I was still quiet. I was eating a little.

"Now I know something is wrong." Brian said to me when he whispered.

I just looked at him.

"You didn't take much. I just happened to know that you love my chili." He said to me.

"Sorry. " I said to him.

"Hale your not doing some crazy starve yourself diet?" Adam asked me when he was wondering.

"No Sir. I'm happy with that, maybe wish I was taller." I said to him.

They all laughed. I was serious. Guthrie is taller than me and were twins. After dinner was done and dishes were put away, we were sitting in the living room. Crane was going over some of the books with Adam and Brian. I decided to head up. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched my brothers. I knew I had to tell. Maybe tomorrow I will. Its late and everything.

"Going to bed?" Adam asked when he saw me by the steps.

"I think so." I said to him when I went up to my room.

"Something is really wrong. She's not herself." Crane was saying.

"I know but what?" Brian asked when he was trying to figure out.

I was in my room, reading a book that I had to do a report on. Guthrie was then coming into our room.

"They are really worried." He was telling me when he sat down on his bed.

"I know. Maybe tomorrow." I told him.

"Who?" He asked me wondering which brother.

"I don't know yet." I said to him with a worry look.

"It'll be ok." He said to me when he was now sitting next to me.

"Thanks." I said to my twin brother when I put my head on his shoulder.

"Hey you two." Adam said standing at our door.

"Hey." We both said to him sitting up straight.

"What are ya up to?" He asked us seeing what we were doing.

"We have a report and I was showing Guthrie mine." I said when I hated to lie.

"What's it on?" He asked me.

"I'm doing mine on the Civil War with a girl name Jenny Wade. She was the only civilian who was killed during that bloody battle. " I told my brother.

"Oh ok. " He said to me when he left for his room.

I don't know if he believed me or not but I was telling the truth on that at least. It was late my eyes were killing me from reading, my head was hurting from thinking too much so I was then going to bed. Lets hope tomorrow is a better day.

 **Thanks for reading please leave a review... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully it was now Saturday. I was heading down when I saw Daniel in his room. I stood in the door way to his room.

"Hey." I said to him as stood leaning.

"Hey little sister." He said back to me with a smile.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked him.

"I needed my other gloves." He said to me when he was looking for the other pair.

"On the floor by your bed." I said to him when he looked he had found it.

"You're the best." He said to me picking it up off the floor.

"Daniel can we talk?" I asked me softly.

"Sure, come in and sit." He said to me patting the bed to sit by him.

I was sitting slowly on the bed.

"It must be something big that your telling me now." He said to me.

"I was afraid to tell ya." I was telling him.

"Don't ever be. I would never hurt ya." He said to me looking like I just hurt his feelings.

"Sorry, its just that…" I trailed off.

"Haley talk to me. " He said to me when he was now turning me too look at him.

I stood up quickly and went by Crane's bed. I was trying not to cry but I was scared. He came up behind me and knew something was wrong.

"Haley please, you were never afraid in the past to talk to me. Don't stop now." He said to me turning me to face him.

I was then looking up at him with tears coming down my face.

"Did someone hurt ya?" He asked me as he was now worried more.

I just stood there. He knew that was a yes.

"Please, tell me." He begged me.

"Was it one the guys?" He asked me, meaning our brothers.

"No." Was all i could say as i answered him.

I took a deep breath closed my eyes and just told him.

"There's this guy in school who keeps following and keeps telling me to be his girl and when I say no he hurts me." I said quickly to him.

He was shocked of what I just told him. He brought me closer to him that I was in his arms now fully crying.

"Haley for how long?" He softly asked me as he stood rubbing my back.

"Too long." I said to him without letting go but holding him tightly now.

He knew I was feeling safe in his arms now. We stood like that for a few minutes more.

"You know we need to tell the others. But why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked me when he was wondering.

"I didn't want you to fight this guy." I said to him.

"Its my job to protect you and my brothers." He told me when he pulled me from his arms.

I stood there with a half-smile on my face. We were then walking down stairs. The others were getting ready to head out. Daniel stopped them so we can talk.

"Hey Adam, wait up all of you." Daniel called out, when they stopped from going out.

They saw the look on my face and know its something bad.

"Sounds serious." Adam says to my brother.

"It is and I think you all need to hear this." Daniel says when they all gather around.

I slowly begin to sit between Evan and Ford on the couch. I gave Daniel a look to start. He was now standing up to talk.

"Haley came to me before and told me something that I think as a family you all need to hear as well. She is being bullied at school by this guy." Daniel says when he stops and looks at me with a confused look.

"What?" I whispered to him.

"How old and what's his name?" Daniel asks me when he didn't know that part.

"Can I sit here and tell yas?" I asked my oldest brother.

"Yeah sure." Adam said when he saw how scared I was.

"Remember, Ford and I are right here with ya." Evan said to me softly touching my hand.

"Thanks." I said giving them both a smile.

Daniel was sitting next to Guthrie on the chair.

"Well, there's this guy and I don't know his name. But he's a senior. He knows where I am and when I'm alone. He's ….. been trying to..um get me..um alone." I was saying when the tears were building up.

"Take your time." Crane said to me.

"Alone?" Adam asked when you could see what he must be thinking.

"Has he done anything sexual to you?" Crane was asking when he was worried.

"I try to run every time except when he saw me and that's when he slapped me." I said crying in my hands.

Evan leaned over and held me in his arms.

"Hey hey now. Shhhhh. Relax." Evan said to me when he took me in his arms.

"On Monday, Evan and I will walk you to your class so you will NEVER alone." Daniel was telling me.

"I have two classes with her." Guthrie was saying.

"Lunch you'll sit with us." Evan said to me.

"Do you all have lunch together?" Crane was asking.

"No just with me and Evan. Ford and Guthrie have it after us." Daniel was saying telling him.

"So this guy has been hurting ya when he sees ya?" Adam was asking when he was wondering.

"Yes Sir." I said to him softly. "Please don't call the school." I begged.

"Adam let me and Evan deal with this." Daniel told our oldest brother.

"BUT please don't get into trouble, please." I begged them when the tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Haley if I do its worth it. I told you I would do whatever it takes to make sure you don't get hurt." Daniel was telling me.

"Daniel's right. Us McFadden's we stick together no matter what." Brian was telling me.

"It will be ok." Evan said to me putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Feel better now squirt?" Crane sat there asking me.

"No my stomach hurts now." I said to him.

"Probably from not eating my food." Brian jokingly said to me.

I sat there and chuckled. I did miss his cooking but I was so sick over this. I was wiping the tears away.

"You'll feel better soon, you'll see." Adam said to me handing me a tissue for my eyes.

"Thanks." I told him when i took the tissue from him.

We were all then getting up to head out and start working. I too was heading out to help. Really wasn't in the mood, but I knew I had to help. I was going with Guthrie, he was going to unroll the hay.

"You ok now?" Guthrie asked me when he was walking with me.

"I guess so. Still nervous. "I said to him.

"Well I'll be with ya. " He said to me.

Meantime Daniel, Evan and Ford were talking among themselves.

"I bet that's why she kept asking for one of us to help her at her locker." Ford was saying.

"I bet your right." Evan said when he was agreeing with Ford.

"I just wish she would of told us sooner. Now its all making sense of how she was acting for the past few days at school." Daniel was saying to them.

"I know." Evan said agreeing.

"I feel bad. I feel like I let her down. I should have been a better brother. I knew something was wrong and I didn't push it." Daniel said when he was now angry at himself.

"Daniel, don't beat yourself over this. YOU are a great brother to her." Evan told him patting him on the back.

"Still." Daniel said when he was not happy with himself.

We were working until we had to stop to eat. I did eat a little more this time. So fast forward to Monday morning.

 **Thanks for stopping by and reading another chapter. Hope you all liked this chapter.. Please let me know what you think. I only own Haley... Thanks...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for those who have been stopping by to read this.. Hope everyone is liking this story... I ONLY own Haley...**

The next day we arrived at school. Daniel was reminding me that I was NOT to be alone any more. One of my brothers will always be with me. For lunch I was to sit at his table with my friends as well.

"Where do you need to go to now?" Daniel asked me.

"My locker." I said to him.

"I'll take her since we share and I need to go as well." Guthrie was telling him.

"Just don't leave her side." Evan told him as he reminded him.

"I wont." He said to them as we were then walking away.

At my locker were our friends. We have almost the same friends. Kathy and Holly were there already waiting for me. I explained to them what was happening.

"You have an awesome family." Holly said to me with a smile.

"Yeah I know." I told her with a smile as well.

So pretty much everything was cool no sign of him. Hours have past and I was at my locker with Guthrie when Daniel was coming by.

"Where to my lady?" He asked as if he was an escort.

"Funny. Lunch." I said to him with a smile.

We were walking in the halls when I spotted him. I grabbed Daniel's arm and stopped him.

"What?" He asked me when he saw me freeze up.

"Th-there he is. The one in red." I told my brother trying not to make it obviously.

"Ok. Play it cool. Just walk I want to see what happens." Daniel said to me giving him a strange look.

"Are ya nuts?" I asked him when I gave him a weird look.

Daniel was then walking with me when that guy stopped us.

"Hey you walking with my lady McFadden." The guy said to my brother.

"Jim, look back off ok." Daniel told him when he was trying to push me along.

"No. See she wants me. She's told me." Jim was saying.

"NO I think what she has told you, is to back off." Daniel told Jim.

AND that's how the fight started. I knew Evan was close by and I was able to get away. I was running to get my brother. When I saw him I ran over to him. He saw me out of breath.

"What's wrong? Where's Daniel?" He asked knowing something was wrong.

"He's fighting. Please stop him." I begged my brother when I then pointed.

Tears were forming in my eyes. Evan, Joe was running to where Daniel was fighting. I begged them to stop.

"Joe." Was all Even had to say him.

Joe was then holding me back, while Evan was trying to stop Daniel.

"Daniel that's good, enough." Evan said to him when he was holding him back.

"Ok boys lets go Principals now." A teacher told them.

I gave Evan a look as we followed as well.

"Joe take her to lunch." Evan told him when Joe nodded to my brother.

"Evan." I called out to him.

"Go. Go with Joe now. It'll be fine." Evan said when he walked past us.

"Come on, it'll be ok." Joe said to me when we were walking away.

He was walking with his arm around me. This girl gave a look to me. I was so upset that I just ignored her.

"Hey Middy, I saw Joe holding another girl." This girl was telling Middy.

Middy gave a look and was looking for Joe. When she saw it was me, she realized the girl misunderstood and that something was wrong.

"Joe! Wait up." Middy shouted when she ran over to us.

They kissed hello. When she saw me she knew something happened.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Jim is the guy who has been bothering her. Long story I'll tell you on the way to lunch." He told her.

He did. She was shocked of what had happened. I started to get really worried. The tears were built up when I heard the story, it was like reliving it again. Joe then saw my face. He had then stopped.

"Hey hey look, it will be ok. " He said to me when I was now really crying.

He held me in his arms. Joe has known me since I was born. He and Daniel go way back. He was bringing me into the cafeteria. He saw Kathy waiting for me. He told her to follow him too. When she saw my face she was wondering what happened.

"You ok?" She asked me while wondering.

"No." I told her shaking my head no.

"What happened?" She asked me.

I then began to tell her. I kept looking at the clock to see if my brothers were coming back. Still no sign of my brothers. Lunch was almost over.

"I'll take you to your next class." Joe said to me.

He was then saying good-bye to Middy. He was then walking with me. I was trying to wipe away my tears. I then saw Evan walking towards us in the hall.

"Hey man what happened?" Joe asked when I ran to my brother.

"Thanks for bringing her. Not good." Evan was saying when he was holding me in his arms.

"Anytime. You know that." Joe said to him.

"Daniel got suspended for a few days for fighting. My brother Adam is coming up to get him." Evan explained.

"Great." I said to my brother.

"Hey its ok. Come on now." He said to me.

"Maybe I should talk to the Principal." I suggested to Evan and Joe.

"I don't think that will help." Evan was saying.

"How are we gonna get home?" I asked him.

"I'll drive home." Evan said holding up the jeep keys.

I forgot at that moment that Evan could drive the jeep. Right now my head was going in every direction.

"What about Jim?" Joe asked.

"He's got a week as well." Evan said shaking his head.

"I need to see Daniel." I told him when I took off running.

"Thanks for watching her." Evan said to him.

"Hey she's like a sister to me as well." Joe told Evan when he patted him on the shoulder and went the other way to his class.

Evan was following me to the Office. When I got there I saw Jim in the waiting room.

"Hmm I see you want more." He said to me.

I started to back away, not realizing I was backing up into Evan. I turned around quickly when I felt someone behind me.

"Evan." I said with a sigh.

"Come on." Evan said pushing the door open to the Office.

"Can I help you?" Rose who is the Secretary was at the counter.

"I need to speak to Mr. Highland, please." I begged her.

"He's busy right now." She told me with a look as in she was feeling bad.

Mr Highland was then coming out of his office.

"Miss McFadden everything ok?" He asked me when he saw me crying.

"Sir please I need to speak to you. Please." I begged of him.

"Come in." He told me and Evan.

We then followed him into his Office.

"Sir please, listen. Daniel was only looking out for me, yes it was wrong to fight but that bully hit me and has been stalking me. He was doing what any big brother would of done. Please don't suspend my brother, please." I said rather quickly.

"Hmm. So Daniel was sticking up for you?" He asked when he was trying to understand.

"Yes sir. That guy threw the first punch." I told him.

"I will reinstate Daniel. But he'll be suspended for two days. Wednesday he can come back." Mr Highland said.

"What? No. " I said when I thought it wasn't fair.

"Sorry. He did fight. No fighting in school." He explained.

"Haley, lets go. " Evan said to me when he took me by my shoulders and was walking out with me.

I looked up at my brother and shook my head.

"Its not fair." I said.

"Look its two days, better than a week." Evan said to me.

Mr Highland was then calling home.

"Yes hi this Mr. Highland. You sister was here and explained. Daniel could come back on Wednesday. Yes. Yes she did. Ok. Thank You." Mr Highland said when he was getting off the phone with Adam.

I could not wait for this day to be over. Finally it was. Evan waited for me by my locker and we were walking out together. Ford and Guthrie had no idea what was going on. When we all met at the jeep, Ford noticed Daniel wasn't there.

"Um, Evan, where's Daniel?" He asked him looking around for him.

"He got suspended for two days. He fought Jim." Evan explained to him.

Ford nodded. Guthrie and I were sitting in the back of the jeep.

"You ok?" My brother asked me when he saw my face.

"I guess so." I said to him softly when I looked at him.

He placed his arms around me as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I then started to cry.

"Hey don't cry." Guthrie kept telling me.

"He must hate me." I cried.

"Who?" Ford asked me when he turned around to face me.

"Daniel." I said to him.

"No he doesn't." Evan then said to me looking at me through his mirror.

Ford gave Evan a look. They knew it was bad.

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW..GOOD OR BAD... LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING SO FAR...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I like to thanks those who have been still following along. To the Guest's.. I wish i can send you each a personal message... I know this story might not be for everyone but that's ok i'm doing what i like best...writing... I just hope you all stick around to see what happen's next to Haley... I only own Haley...  
Thank you for reading... Enjoy this chapter...**

When we got home I ran up to my room crying. I was just so upset. I ran onto my bed and cried my eye's out. My brothers were having a snack.

"Should we see if she wants a snack?" Guthrie was asking them.

"Nah, just leave her for now." Evan told him.

 **(this is still from Haley but Guthrie had filled her in of what was going on. I wanted to explain why it sounds like its someone else speaking. )** When they were done with our snacks, they were heading outside to help with chores. It was late and it was Adam's turn to cook. He was then heading inside to start dinner. When dinner was ready we were all coming in and sitting around the table.

"Ford, go up and get your sister." Crane told him.

"Yeah sure." Ford said when he was heading up to get me.

There was a knock at my door. He had then peeked his head in.

"Dinner." Ford said to me.

"Nnot hungry." I told when I was still crying.

Ford was heading back down. Adam watched him take his seat.

"She said she's not hungry." Ford told him.

Adam had this look on his face. Daniel was sitting there quietly.

"I think after dinner a family meeting is needed." Adam was saying when he was telling them all.

Brian and Crane agreed with him. After dinner Brian and Guthrie were on kitchen duty.

"Evan go up and tell Haley she HAS to NOW come down." Crane said to him, when he gave an order.

"Yes Sir." He said getting up and coming to get me.

He then knocked on my door and stuck his head in.

"You are told to come downstairs now." Evan said to me.

I turned to face him. He had seen my puffy eyes. He felt bad for me. I followed him downstairs. Everyone saw how puffy my eyes were.

"Come sit here." Ford said to me, when I was heading to sit by him.

I was sitting on the one side of him. He placed his arm around me.

"Ok we called for this family meeting. As you all know Daniel was in a fight and is suspended for two days." Adam started to say.

I couldn't even look at Daniel or at Adam. I knew they had to be really mad at me.

"Why were you caught fighting anyway?" Crane asked wondering.

"Jim was being a jerk to Haley." Daniel said not going into details.

Tears were coming down my face again. When Adam's family meeting was done, Adam was heading outside. I then got up to follow.

"Adam." I said to him softly when I was a few feet behind him.

He was taking a walk. He turned to look at me.

"Yeah." He said taking a breath.

"Adam I am sorry. Please don't be mad at me too." I begged him.

He stopped to look at me and bent down.

"You think I'm mad at you?" He asked when he was repeating what I said.

I nodded my head yes to him.

"Squirt, no im not. " He said to me with a smile.

"But you look mad." I said to him.

"Yeah cause I hate to see my brothers or sister in trouble." Adam said to me.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." I said when I explained.

"I know you didn't. " He told me taking me into his arms and hugging me.

Again I started to cry.

"Haley what's wrong? Please tell me." He said when he asked me.

"Adam, please don't be mad at me." I said while crying.

"Haley, I am NOT mad you. Why would I?" He asked all confused to me.

"Cause Daniel was fighting and now suspended." I said wiping my tears away.

"I'm mad cause someone was bothering you. I am glad he stuck up for you. But Haley why didn't you come to us and tell us you were being bullied?" Adam stood there asking when he was confused.

"Cause I knew this would happen. I just hope he's not mad at me." I said to him shyly.

Adam grabbed my arm and stopped for me to face him.

"You think he's mad at you?" He asked me shockingly.

"I did get him into trouble." I said looking down at the ground.

"Haley, no you didn't get him into trouble. I know Daniel and so should you, he's not either." Adam said to me, making me understand.

"But he hasn't said two words all day." I told him.

"Cause he's angry that someone was bothering you. Like us all. Haley he could never be mad at you." Adam told me, when I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He kissed the top of my head.

I felt a relief that no one was mad at me.

"Come on lets head inside." He told me.

Crane was sitting at the desk with Brian going over some numbers. Daniel was in his room. Evan was fixing his lasso while Ford and Guthrie were playing checkers. They saw us come inside.

"Hey you ok?" Crane asked me taking his glasses off.

I nodded to him before telling him yes. All of my brothers eyes were on me. I felt like I was on display.

"I think I'll get ready for bed." I said softly to them.

"You sure?" Brian was then asking me.

"Yeah. Its been a long and busy day for me." I said when I ran up to my room.

Brian gave Adam a look since he was wondering what we spoke about .

"She ok?" Brian asked when he was getting up to go by Adam.

Brian was leaning against the back of the couch with his arms folded.

"She thought I was mad cause of what happened. I'm mad cause it happened." Adam stood there explaining.

"I guess Jim must have been watching her every move." Evan said putting his lasso down.

"I guess this Jim guy had no clue you and Daniel were her brothers?" Crane was asking Evan.

"No, I guess not." He said when he thought about it.

"She is so upset over all this." Adam was telling them.

It was then getting late and everyone was headed off to bed. I must have been tired cause I was a sleep. Crane was heading into his room when he found Daniel still awake on his bed.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked Daniel when he came into their room.

"Nothing to talk about." Daniel answered.

"Daniel, are you mad at Haley by any chance?" Crane asked him when he sat down on his own bed to take his boots off.

Daniel jumped up from laying down on his bed.

"Crane where did you get that crazy idea from?" Daniel asked him.

"She asked Adam if you were mad at her." Crane told him.

Daniel rubbed his hands through his hair and realized that he didn't talk to me since he had left school.

"I'll talk to her." Daniel was saying when he was getting up.

"Don't. She's asleep." Crane was telling him.

"Tomorrow I will. " He told Crane when he too was getting ready for bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to those who are liking this story and the reviews you are leaving... I ONLY own Haley. Enjoy...**

Its now Monday morning, I was up but I couldn't face Daniel, not just yet. I didn't know if Adam was right that Daniel wasn't mad. So I got up and was going to take the bus this morning. When the others were coming down, Evan was wondering where I was.

"Is she running late? Cause I don't want to be late." Evan was saying when he was asking the others.

"No, she left to take the bus." Adam told him.

"What? Why?" Ford asked quickly.

"She is really upset still from yesterday." Adam explained.

Evan, Ford and Guthrie were trying to eat so they can try and catch up with me.

"Take it easy." Brian told them.

"We have a sister to catch." Guthrie said making everyone laugh.

Brian shook his head to Guthrie's statement. Daniel was then coming down when he was looking for me.

"They left already?" He asked.

"Yeah, they wanted to catch up with Haley." Brian said laughing.

"What?" Daniel asked when he was confused.

Adam filled him in of what was said. He knew he should talk to me when I get home later.

"I guess when she gets home later, her and I need a big brother talk." Daniel suggested to the others.

"Yeah I think so. She thinks you're mad at her." Adam told him.

"Crane said that last night, but I'm not. I was mad cause of what happened." He explained.

"We all are partner." Brian said giving Daniel a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Daniel said when he was taking his coffee.

Meantime I was standing with Kathy by the bus stop when Evan pulled alongside of me.

"Hey Haley, why don't you and Kathy get in." Evan said to us.

I gave Kathy a look and she shrugged her shoulders. She didn't care. We then climbed in the back seat next to Guthrie.

"Why 'd leave so early? Ya knew Evan was driving you?" Guthrie asked me.

"Honestly I don't know. I—I um-." I was trying to say.

"Hey look, everything is fine and will be fine." Evan said to me while driving.

"You think so?" I asked him.

"Yes I know so. I am the oldest." He said jokingly with a smile.

"Technically Adam's the oldest." I said sarcastically but joking way to him.

"Smarty pants back there, uh Evan." Ford was saying when he too laughed.

"Yup we do." Evan said when he was then pulling into the parking lot of the school.

We were all then getting out. Evan stopped me before I was heading inside with Kathy.

"Everything is going to be ok. But I still want you to be with someone." He said to me.

"Why?" I asked him looking at him and Ford.

"Well his friends. Lets just be safe." Evan told me.

"Ok. Kathy and I are going to my locker." I told them both.

"I'll walk them." Ford told Evan.

"Ok Thanks. See you later." Evan said to me.

I then waved good-bye to my brother as Ford was walking with me and Kathy to my locker. When we got there he was talking with Guthrie while I was getting what I needed from my locker. I don't know why I was scared. That guy is not here.

"Ready." I said to Kathy when Ford looked my way.

"Where to?" Ford was asking us.

"History." I told him.

"What classes do you have with Guthrie?" Ford asked me.

"Math, Science, English." I said to him.

"Oh ok." Ford said following us to my class.

When we got to my class, I was looking around.

"You'll be ok. After this class either I or Evan will get ya." Ford said to me.

"Thanks. But I think I'll be ok." I told him.

"You sure?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said giving him a quick side hug.

"Ok. Bye." He said with a smile.

"So see Daniel's not mad. I told you silly." Kathy said to me when we were taking our seats.

The next few hours went ok. I still felt like I was being watched. I was at my locker when I saw Joe passing by.

"Hey cutie. You ok?" He asked me when he was standing next to me.

"I don't know. I feel like someone is watching me." I said to him getting what I need.

"I'll wait for ya." He said to me.

"Thanks." I said closing my locker and walking with him.

"How's Daniel?" He said asking me while walking.

"I haven't spoken with him since the fight." I said to Joe.

"You live in the same house." He said with a surprise look on his face.

"I thought he's mad at me." I told him looking up at him.

"Haley, why? He loves you. That I do know." Joe said to me stopping to look at me.

"I thought cause of what happened he was mad. Adam said I was being silly about it." I was saying.

"Adam's right. Your family is one of closest families I have seen or met for that matter." He said with a smile.

"I know." I told him smiling back.

"Come on before body guard number 2 starts worrying." Joe said putting his hand on my shoulder while walking to the cafeteria.

When we got there he was right Evan was looking around for me. When he saw me walking in with Joe he was wondering what was up.

"Everything ok?" Evan asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I passed by her locker and I thought I would walk with her." Joe told Evan.

"Thanks for taking care of her. Really." Evan said to him knuckle bumping Joe.

I stood there shaking my heads. They were funny. I was sitting down when Kathy was coming by us. She had bought her lunch. I sat there realizing I forgot mine. Evan was a few chairs away from me. So I got up to go by him.

"Evan." I said tapping him on the shoulders.

"Yeah." He said to me turning to me.

"I forgot my lunch. Can I borrow money, please?" I asked him.

"Yeah here." He said to me giving me money to buy lunch.

I was heading on line to get a bagel with cream cheese. On my way back to the table well, lets say thank god Evan was there.

"Well well there's she is. Miss trouble maker. " A tall kid said to me when he got in my way.

I just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Look back off." I said to him.

"Yeah well you listen." He started to say.

"No I think you need to listen buster." I heard Evan say to him.

The kid turned to face my brother. Well Evan was with Joe and Kenny as well.

"Haley to the table now." Evan demanded to me.

Kenny made sure I was able to pass.

"Bother her again, Timmy and you'll be dealing me." Evan said getting into his face.

I guess Evan knew him, since he called him Timmy. My brother was coming by me.

"You ok?" He was asking me when he came by me.

"Thanks. " I said eating my bagel. "I wish I was home school." I mumbled.

After lunch I was trying to get through the day without worrying who was going to bother me. I just wanted to go home. My last class was Math with Guthrie.

"You ok?" He asked me.

I explained to him what happened at lunch. He was couldn't believe it.

"You don't look good." He said to me.

"I just wanna go home." I told him.

He had then got up and went over to the teacher. He was telling her something. When he came back he told me to follow him.

"Where we going?" I asked when we got into the hallway.

"Just walking around. Lets put these away and get what we need." He said to me heading to the locker.

When we got to the lockers we were getting what we need to take home. I then followed him to the Library. We sat down in the corner.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him.

"Just relax. You are white as a ghost. " He told me.

He saw a tear forming in my eye. That really made him worry more.

"Haley talk to me. I know I'm not Daniel but I am your brother and twin. I know something is wrong." He said to me.

"First of all Thanks for being here for me. I just feel like someone is always watching me. " I said to him softly.

"It will be ok. You have to either tell the office or Adam. You can't go through this all year." He said to me.

"I know." I said looking down on my nails.

We sat there until the end of the day. We were heading towards Evan's locker. Evan saw us coming. He knew something wasn't right.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" He asked us when he saw us.

"Nothing. I just wanna go home." I said to him.

He took what he needed and was walking with us to the jeep. Ford had met us halfway. He saw the look on my face and knew something was wrong. We got into the jeep and drove away. It was a quiet ride home. When we got home, we were all heading inside. I saw Evan give his books to Ford and he was headed into the barn.

"Hey your home." Brian said to Evan.

"Where's Adam?" He was asking him.

"In town with Daniel, getting some supplies. Why, what's wrong?" He asked.

Crane was coming by as well.

"Another kid started with her. He must be friends with Jim. I told the kid not to bother her again." Evan said when he was telling them what happened.

"Well since Adam has to take Daniel into school tomorrow, he'll have to say something. Its not fair to her." Brian said when Crane agreed.

"Let me check on the others and we'll be out to help." Evan said when he was heading back to the house.

When he came inside we were having a snack of cookies with milk.

"Adam and Daniel went into town. Brian and Crane are home." Evan said when he was taking some cookies.


	11. Chapter 11

**A BIG Thank you to** **Buggleston for pushing me to keep going. Thank you to all those who are coming by and reading this story. I only own Haley...**

After we were all heading out to do our chores. I was in the barn feeding our baby lamb Lily and checking the horses. I was petting Daniel's horse, Thunder.

"That horse better be gentle with this here pretty girl." A familiar voice was heard.

It was Daniel coming into the barn. I looked up at him quickly and gave him a quick shy smile.

"I think you and I need to talk." He suggested to me.

We were then sitting on one of the bale of hay. We were facing each other.

"Haley, I heard you think I'm mad at you" Daniel was saying to me.

"I thought." I said to him softly.

"Why?" He asked me.

"You didn't say much to me since the fight. I thought cause you were suspended, it was my fault." I said when tears were forming.

"Haley, never can I be mad. Your my baby sister. First of all I was mad cause I didn't see it coming. I should of stayed with ya, so nothing would have had happen to ya." He said explaining to me moving a piece of stray hair out of my face.

"I didn't say anything cause I knew you would of put a stop to it." I told him.

"I wish you would of. I would do it again in a heartbeat, for you or one of our brothers." He said to me.

When I heard that, I looked up at him. He saw a tear coming down.

"Haley, when we lost mom and dad and you came to me I was glad. " He was saying when he stopped.

"Daniel. Your my big brother and I love you. But I didn't want you to get into trouble I am so sorry that I did." I told him getting all upset.

"Haley, no you didn't get me into trouble. If anything I am glad I was there to stop him. Who knows what he would of done." Daniel was saying when I was agreeing.

"I did get you out of week of being suspended. " I said jokingly.

"Yeah you did. " Daniel said to me with a smile.

"I'm sorry if yesterday you thought I was mad at you. Never could I ever be." He said to me.

"Thanks." I told him.

"So what's this I hear again one of Jim's friends said something to you?" He asked me.

"Yeah at lunch but Evan took care of it." I said to him.

"Well remember I'll be back tomorrow, so until this is resolved Evan and I will walk with you." Daniel said to me.

"Whatever." I said to him.

"Joe stopped by before. He told me that he walked you to lunch?" Daniel asked me.

"Yeah. It was no big deal." I said trying to change the subject.

"You're still scared?" Daniel asked me.

I gave him a look as in what do you think.

"Wouldn't you, knowing someone wants you and you don't want them." I said back to him.

"True." He said to me.

He leaned forward and gave me a big hug. While still in his arms I told him he was the best Big brother a girl can ask for.

"So you can pick a good one out of the seven of us?" He asked me jokingly.

"Funny. You know what I mean." I said to him.

Just then the barn door opened and it was Adam coming in.

"Hey everything ok?" He asked us seeing us sitting there.

"Yes and no." Daniel said which made Adam curious.

"Ok what?" He asked.

"One of Jim's friends bothered her today." Daniel was saying.

"Evan rescued me." I said with a chuckle.

"Tomorrow when we go up to school, I'll say something." Adam said to Daniel and I.

I sat there with a half looking smile.

"Come on its dinner time." Adam told us, when we were getting up.

We were then coming in while everyone was sitting around the table.

"After dinner we need another family meeting. Some information has been brought to my attention." Adam said to us.

So after dinner we were heading inside to sit. I was standing by the doorway of the kitchen next to Adam.

"Evan has told me that Haley had another issue at school. One of Jim's friends was bothering her, but Evan saw and came by and stopped him." Adam said when Brian was mad.

"Again? What is the problem? Why cant they just leave her alone?" He asked sounding angry.

I stood there with a scared look on my face. Daniel saw.

"Haley you're not in trouble. Come here." He said to me, when I made my way over to him. He was next to Ford.

"Daniel's right. You're not in trouble. We just wanna keep you safe." Crane said to me.

"I know. But I feel like-." I said when I cried in my hands.

Daniel put his arm around me and brought me closer. Adam came by and was sitting on the coffee table to talk to me.

"Haley, I'm sorry if it sounds like were yelling or angry. You have to know its not towards you. " He said to me making me understand.

I looked up at him and he wiped my tears away.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." He said giving me a hug.

"That's right kiddo. We only want to keep you safe." Brian said to me.

"I know you all do. I guess its hard when you have seven big brothers." I said when they all laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." Adam said to me with a smile.

"So no more worrying. We're gonna get this to stop." He said to me.

"Well I told her, Evan and I will continue to watch her good." Daniel told Adam.

"Just no more fights and getting suspended either." Adam said jokingly to him.

"I know." Daniel said to him.

"I mean I am glad you guys are watching her." Adam told Daniel, Evan.

"They even have Joe watching me." I said when I saw my three oldest brothers with a look.

"Joe's been watching her if Evan and I aren't nearby. Daniel was telling them.

"Oh ok. That's nice of him." Crane said with a smile.

"He walked me to lunch before." I told them.

"Why?" Brian asked since he was curious.

"I felt like I was being watched." I told him.

Brian sat there shaking his head. The meeting was then over. We were all getting up and doing what we needed to do before bed.

"Oh Adam , Evan bought me lunch since I forgot mine." I told him.

"Evan." Adam called out for him.

"Yeah?" Evan asked when he was coming by us.

"How much do I owe you for her lunch?" Adam asked him.

"It was nothing. Really." Evan said to me with a smile.

"Thanks." I told him.

I was heading up to my room. I had to do my homework. Thank god it was easy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank u again to Buggleston's review... Still hope u ALL are liking this.. I ONLY own Haley...**

The next day Adam was going up to school with Daniel so he can be reinstated. Evan was driving the jeep this time. When we got to school, Adam was parking near us.

"You going to be ok?" Adam asked me getting out of the truck.

"I think so. " I said with a smile.

I was then walking inside to my locker with Guthrie. Adam and Daniel were heading to the Office. After I had gone to my locker, I told Guthrie I needed to go to the Office.

"Want me to come with ya?" He asked me.

"You don't have to." I said to him.

"Come on." Guthrie said to me when he was coming with me to the Office.

When we got there, Adam had to wait. Daniel was sitting next to him.

"Daniel, why don't you head to your 1st class." The Secretary told him.

"Yes Ma'am." Daniel told her when he was heading out.

When I got to the Office , that's when I saw Daniel leaving.

"Daniel!" I called out to him.

He was then looking to see where I was. When I ran to him given him a hug.

"Why aren't you at class?" He asked me as he wondered.

"Was worried bout ya." I told him.

"Come on, we all need to get to class." He told me and Guthrie.

So we all went to where we needed to be. Jim was still suspended for a few more days. I hope he learned his lesson. But I still need to worry bout his friends. It was now lunch time. Kathy and I were heading to lunch. We were sitting at our table and things seem to be better.

"I guess everything is good now." Kathy said to me with a smile.

"Yeah, lets hope." I told her.

Daniel was passing by my table given me a smile. He was sitting down at his table with his friends.

"Hey Daniel how's your sister?" Middy asked him when he sat down.

"I guess good. I don't know. I am still worried about her." He told her looking over towards me.

"Your such a great brother." Middy told him with a smile.

"Thanks. I would do anything for her or my brothers." Daniel was saying.

"I knew you love me." Evan jokingly said to Daniel when he messed his hair up.

"Cut it out." Daniel said jokingly moving Evan's hand away.

Evan placed his arm around Daniel and smiled.

"What a great big brother." Evan said when he was joking around.

"You two are such goof balls." She told both of my brothers.

They sat there laughing. I was watching my brothers fool around with each other.

"You wanna go over?" Kathy sat there asking me.

"Nah its ok." I told her when I turned back facing her.

When lunch was over I was heading to my locker. I wanted to put my sweater away, since I was going to gym. I have gym with Daniel and Evan. When we were done changing, we were sitting on our lines. I was sitting behind Evan. We had a sub in. She was calling our names out.

"McFadden." She called out.

"Here." Daniel said figuring she was going in order.

She had this look on her face when she read the next two names.

"Are you all related?" She asked us.

"Lucky me." I said jokingly to her.

"Oh wow." She said with a shocked look on her face.

"Today we are doing basketball. So lets make teams. " She told the class.

Evan and I were on the blue team, while Daniel was on the red team. I was bouncing the ball when Evan came behind me and scooped me up. I was then able to make a basket.

"That is so cheating." Someone said.

"I need some assistance." I said to her.

I had to laugh. Evan was funny. I made a basket.

"No cheating McFadden." Daniel yelled out.

"Look McFadden, littlest McFadden needed some assistance." Evan told him placing his hands on his hips and trying not to laugh.

"Hmmm. I don't know if we should allow this." Daniel said rubbing his chin.

I stood there giving him a sad look. It was a sad puppy look.

"Oh no little one YOU are NOT gonna do that." Daniel said smiling at me and pointing to me.

"Why YOU are my favorite brother." I said in a sweet voice.

"Hey I thought I was?" Evan asked me putting his hands on his hip.

I turned back to him and shushed him.

"Shhh, let him think he is." I said with a smirk on my face.

"You know I am." Daniel said to me when he started to chase me.

While trying to run away from him, everyone was laughing. Since Daniel has longer legs he caught up with me. He then flung me over his shoulders.

"No please. Put me down. EVAN!" I started to yell for.

Evan was too busy laughing as well. Nice brothers, right?

"Ok class. Um young man put her down before she gets hurt." The teacher told him.

Daniel was putting me down gently.

"We're only playing." I said to her.

"Someone could get hurt." She said to me.

"Yeah me." I said jokingly.

She then walked away. She was a mean sub. After we were done with gym I had one more class and then it was time to go home. Good. This day is just dragging.  
It was now time to go home. We were headed out to the jeep. We piled in and Daniel drove off. When we got home, we were getting a quick snack and then heading out to help with our chores. Brian was making his famous chili for dinner. He makes it real good. Not too spicy. My jobs are too set the table and do the laundry for now.

"How was school?" Brian was asked me.

"Ok. Boring as usual." I told him.

He just chuckled and shook his head to me.

"Make sure you put the butter out." He said to me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Marie sent over some homemade biscuits." He was saying.

Marie is a friend of the family, she owns the restaurant down in Murphys. When it was supper time my loud brothers were coming in to eat. They were sitting around the table. Brian was placing the hot pot on the table. Evan was moving me over towards him so Brian could place the pot down.

"Didn't want you to get burned." Evan said to me.

"Thanks." I told him with a smile.

"So how was school?" Adam asked us, when Daniel started to chuckle.

I gave him this look cause I know he was thinking of what he did to me in gym. Adam saw the stare I gave Daniel.

"I guess something was funny?" Adam asked when he wondered.

"Yeah." Daniel said when he and now Evan were laughing.

"No." I said give him a dirty look now.

"Oh it was." Evan said when he was laughing so hard.

"I guess we wont know." Guthrie said when my brothers laughed.

"No, see our 2 dear older brothers thought it would be funny to fool around during gym with me." I started to tell them.

"Sorry Haley." Evan said trying to hold his laughs, but couldn't.

"See I was TRYING to play basketball when Daniel comes behind me and throws me over his shoulders." I said when NOW they are ALL laughing.

I sat there shaking my head to them.

"I'm sorry squirt but I bet it was funny." Brian said to me laughing.

"Whatever." I said when they stopped laughing.

"Sorry." They said apologizing to me.

"No your not. Don't worry I'll get even." I said to them when I went back to eating my chili.

Things were back to the way it was. I was left alone from the bully and his friends. My brothers could be..you know brothers, but I love mine and wouldn't change them for the world. I just hope things get back to normal at school.


	13. Chapter 13

**To the Guest who didnt like my story.. Sorry it wasn't up to your par. But I am using a program that corrects everything. But thanks for your review... Thanks to those who did come by and read it. Thanks to Buggleston for another great review. :)I ONLY own Haley...**

I was getting ready for school and Daniel was coming into the kitchen. I was getting a bowl down, Daniel came by me.

"Hey, don't worry about anything. Evan and I will be there with you." Daniel was telling me, when he took a bowl down for me.

"Thanks." I said to him shyly.

The others were then coming into the kitchen as well.

"Hey you ok?" Adam asked me when he saw the look on my face.

"I wont lie and say I'm fine. " I said to him.

Adam gave Daniel a look. I was then sitting down.

"I'll watch her." Daniel said to him.

"I know. " He told Daniel.

"Just no more fights." Crane said to him.

"Yeah please no more." I begged him.

"Yeah well if it means protecting you or one of our brothers, I told you I would do anything." Daniel said to me.

"See..i knew it. Daniel DOES love me." Evan jokingly was saying when he came behind him and hugged his neck.

"Get off doof bag." Daniel mumbled to him pushing Evan away from him.

We all laughed. Adam sat there shaking his head and smiling.

"Yeah well move your butt, before we're late for school." He told us.

I was then getting up and getting my things ready . My brothers were heading out to the jeep.

"Haley." Adam called back to me before I left.

"Yeah." I said looking up at him.

"It'll be ok." He said to me.

"I hope your right." I said after I then walked out the door.

I jumped into the jeep and we took off to school. Daniel saw how nervous I was. When we finally got to school we were getting out of the jeep. Ford and Guthrie had taken off and Daniel and Evan were with me.

"Come on, we can walk you to your locker." Daniel said to me.

I gave him this look that he knew I was scared. He smiled at me. We were walking to my locker. When we got there,my friends were at my locker.

"I'll be ok." I told my brothers.

"You sure?" Evan asked me.

"Yeah." I softly said to him.

"See you soon." Daniel told me when he gave me a hug good-bye.

"Ok. Thanks." I said to him still hugging him.

Evan as well hugged me good bye.

"It'll be ok. " He tells me.

My brothers then walk away. I stood there with a sad look to my face.

"I so love your family." Heather said to me bringing me out of my thought.

I gave her a strange look along with a smile.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Your brothers are so sweet." She said to me.

"Oh." I said to her.

"All her brothers are like that." Kathy said to her.

We were walking to our next class. I kept looking all round.

"Nervous?" Kathy whispered to me.

"Yeah." I said to her when I had a scared look on my face.

We were then walking into the classroom. That class went ok. The day went ok too. Maybe Jim changed. I was getting ready to leave my class to head to lunch, my teacher told me to stay. I knew that was going to be a bad idea. She started talking but I wasn't paying attention to well to her. I just wanted to get to lunch quickly. When I finally left her room I had to walk to lunch alone, great. My brothers were at their table and they noticed I wasn't in the cafeteria yet.

"Daniel you ok?" Middy asked him seeing the look on his face.

"My sister's not here yet." He tells her.

Daniel was getting up and going by Kathy.

"Hey Kathy." Daniel said to her.

"Oh hey Daniel. Something wrong?" She asked him seeing the look on his face.

"Where's Haley?" He was asking her.

"She had to stay after class." Kathy told him.

Daniel looked up too see if I was coming.

"Thanks." He said walking back by Evan.

Evan saw the look on his face and knew something was wrong.

"Hey, what's up?" Evan asked him.

"She stood after class." Daniel told him.

They were then going to go and find me. I was walking pretty fast to get to the lunch room. I had then seen my brothers.

"Daniel! Evan!" I yelled out when I was almost running now.

When they saw me the both gave each other a look before running over to me.

"Hey you ok?" Daniel asked grabbing my arms.

I was just so scared to answer that I gave him a big hug.

"Haley, talk to us. You ok?" Daniel asked me.

I moved from his hold and looked up at him and seeing Evan standing by.

"I felt like someone was watching me." I told them both.

"Well your ok now." Evan told me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on we can walk ya to lunch." Daniel said to me.

I was walking in between them and I was glad too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry its been a while... I was trying to stretch this story out... Please leave a review... To those who are still NOT liking it... Well  
if you DON'T like it... I only own Haley...**

We were heading into the cafeteria and I was going to where Kathy was sitting and waiting for me.

"Hey see ya before we leave." Daniel said to me when he walked away.

"Hey you ok?" Kathy asked me when she saw me with my brothers.

"Yeah.. " I said to her trying really not to talk about it.

I sat there for a while until it was time for our next class. I knew I didn't wanna leave but… I had too.

"Ok ready?" Evan asked me coming up next to me.

"I guess. " I said to him when i shrugged my shoulders.

While at my locker I was getting what I needed.

"Ok ready." My brothers were saying to me.

I gave them a fakely smile. Ha-ha fakely, new word I made up. But yeah I was trying to show them that I wasn't scared… Who the heck am I ? YES I'm scared. So I made it to our next class. So far so good, righ? WRONG….

"Well, well McFadden. We meet again." I heard Jim's voice from a distance.

Oh no cant be. I think my brothers saw the look on my face.

"Look Bellston back off." Daniel said to him.

"You know what McFadden, I am not talking with you." He said to Daniel.

"Well see I think you are." Daniel told him putting me behind him.

"Haley, come on." Evan said to me moving me away.

I gave him a look as in I wasn't leaving Daniel. I was really getting worried of how this was going to pan out.

"Let's go McFadden." Jim said when he pushed him.

Before Daniel could do anything Mr. Stella a teacher saw and had stopped it before it would turn into a fight.

"Boys move a long or else." He said to them.

Daniel moved me along to my next class.

"It'll be ok." Daniel told me softly. I gave him a look as I hope so.

The day went on and it was time to head home. I still needed to go to my locker. My brothers usually are by the jeep before me. I really wish one of them were here. I was standing there getting what i needed.

"Hey." When I heard someone say to me.

My heart was skipping a beat. I stood there looking scared. I turned around slowly to see who it was.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Joe said coming by me.

Joe saw the look on my face. He was feeling bad. He was then taking me in his arms.

"I'm sorry . Shhh." He softly said to me as he stood there rubbing my back.

After a few seconds I moved away whipping my face.

"I thought you saw me." Joe said to me.

"No i wasn't paying attention." I told him.

"Come on, I'll walk you out by your brothers. Daniel told me what happened before." Joe was saying to me.

I nodded to him.

"Thank you." I said to him.

I was walking with him and Middy. Kenny saw us and was walking along with us. When we got outside, we were walking towards the jeep, Ford nudged Evan to look. When they saw me they were walking fast to me.

"HALEY!" Daniel called out running over by grabbing me by my arms.

He took me in his arms and I couldn't help it. I cried. He gave Joe a confused look.

"I guess I scared her by her locker. Hey kiddo I would never hurt ya." Joe was telling me.

I moved away to look at him. I whipped my tears away.

"I know." I was telling him softly.

"Was this from before when we saw Jim?" Daniel asked me.

I nodded my head slowly to him. He felt bad.

"It'll be ok. Come, let's get you home." Daniel said to me walking me to the jeep.

"Thanks Joe." I heard Evan tell him.

We got in the jeep as Daniel drove off. Ford sat by me and held me close to him. I placed my head back on him and just closed my eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you Shannon, BB and Buggleston for your kind and great reviews. I'm sorry to those who dont like it. Just to make some of you aware of Haley... Yes she might live with 7 seven brothers and on a ranch but I want to take this on a different level. You should see my other short stories of her then... She's really needs her brothers there for her. No she's not a wimp she's a dainty girl living with her Seven Brothers...**

We arrived home and Adam was heading up to the house when he saw us pull up our dirt road. He stood there taking his gloves off as he waited for us. He saw the looks on my brothers faces as they were getting out of the jeep.

"Something wrong?" He asked them.

"Ran into Jim again today." Evan said to Adam.

Adam was now annoyed of what Evan had just told him.

"Ok what happened?" Adam asked my brothers.

"He started in but don't worry nothing happened." Daniel said to him.

I was then getting out of the jeep. Adam saw the look on face. My eyes were puffy.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked lifting my chin up to look up at him.

"Nothing." I softly spoke to my brother.

"Haley tell me what happened?" Adam asked me again.

"I saw Jim, made me nervous, then was at my locker and Joe scared me. No biggy." I said to him when I looked away.

"It is a big deal when your eyes are puffy." Adam said to me.

"Joe didn't mean to scare her, you know that." Daniel said to him looking over at me and Adam.

"Yeah I know." Adam told him.

I stood there still looking sad.

"Go get a drink." Adam said to me.

"Haley, I'll do your chores." Ford suggested to me.

"No I cant ask you to do that." I told him.

"I want to. Get some rest." He said to me heading inside to get changed.

I looked up at my oldest brother, he could tell by the look in my eyes. I walked over to him and wrapped my hands around his waist and hugged him.

"It will be ok." He said to me kissing the top of my head.

I was heading inside to find Ford. He was getting some lemonade.

"Hey want some?" He asked me handing me a full glass.

I gave him a hug as well. Ford is the shyest out of all of us.

"Wwhat's that for?" He asked me.

"For being the sweet brother that you are." I said to him with a quick smile.

I took a quick drink. I needed that, I was so thirsty. I filled my glass up again.

"Go up and rest." He said to me when I was headed up to my room.

I changed my good school clothes and laid on my bed. I must have been tired cause I fell asleep. My brothers were out on the ranch doing chores my three oldest brothers were doing what needed to be done as well. Crane was heading inside since it was his turn to cook. I still laid there sleeping. After a while they were all coming inside to eat.

"Guthrie go get your sister." Brian said to him when he was then headed up to get me.

A few seconds later he came down.

"She's asleep. Didn't wanna wake her, since I know she hasn't been sleeping well." Guthrie was saying sitting down in his chair.

"Poor kid." Brian was saying.

"Yeah well it gets better big brother." Daniel said to him.

That caught his and Crane's attention.

"Meaning what?" Crane asked him sitting with his hands folded up high.

"We ran into Jim, had a few choice words. A teacher stopped him. But ever since then she's been scared." Daniel explained to him.

They shook their heads.

"While at her locker, Joe was going by her and scared her since she was in a thought. She came out crying. Joe felt bad." Evan added when he told them.

"I know Joe thinks of her as a sister." Crane was saying when they were all agreeing with him.

"Well make sure he knows were not mad at him partner." Brian said to Daniel.

"Yeah I will." He replied back to Brian.

They were having dinner. I must have been tired since I did sleep until the next morning. I was more tired than I thought I was. So many things were going through my head. Just wish it would all just end already..

 **Thanks for reading this.. Please leave a review of what you thought? Thanks again.. Until the next chapter...**


	16. Chapter 16

**I would like to Thank BB and Buggleston for the review as well as Shannon's. To answer ur question, yes i have LOTS of short stories on this family... I am glad you all are still liking this story... I only Haley...**

The next day at school we were in class. I was hoping that I would not run into Jim but guess what… we did. Not what I wanted to see. BUT this time it was just me. I figured soon or later I needed to start walking alone.

"So babe's." Jim said to me when he was standing by the corner.

"Look please leave me alone." I told him hoping that he would leave me alone.

"See this is the problem. I don't like the word no. AND I get what I want." He said to me.

I started to walk the other way. He was walking faster behind me. I saw a teacher in the class room. Wasn't anyone I know, so I ran in there.

"Oh come sweetie, love when you fool around." Jim was saying acting like we were love birds.

"You love birds get out." The teacher joked around to us.

"Sir, please. I don't know him." I said when I started to have tears in my eyes.

He didn't know if I was joking or not.

"KENNY!" I yelled when I noticed him sitting to the right me.

I then ran over to him. He jumped up.

"Please help me." I whispered to him.

"Come on." He said to me taking me from the room.

I was now hysterically crying. Kenny knew Daniel would be at his locker.

"MCFADDEN!" Kenny yelled out in the hall.

Daniel saw me and ran over to me.

"Haley. Not again. What happened?" He asked me but I was crying so much that I could not answer.

"I need to get her to the Nurse." Daniel said to Kenny when I shook my head no.

"Then relax." Evan said to me standing beside me.

"Jim again?" Daniel asked me when I nodded to him.

Daniel shook his head. He was now really mad. Evan was holding me in his arms.

"Come on well walk you to lunch." Evan said to me.

I was then being walked by my two brothers.

"Kathy, come and sit at our table." Daniel told her when she was grabbing her stuff and was following him.

Daniel and Evan were wondering what happened. I was trying to stop crying so I can tell them. I was wiping my eyes.

"I tried walking alone and I saw him. He wouldn't leave me alone. I ran into a class room but the teacher thought we were together." I told my brothers.

"That's when I she noticed me in classroom and she called my name out." Kenny was telling my brothers.

"Kenny..I'm sorry for over to you like that." I told him.

"No its ok. Glad I was there for ya." He was telling me.

"Yeah thanks Kenny." Evan said to him when he slapped him in on his shoulder.

"Alright, well sit here with us." Daniel was telling me and Kathy.

Evan noticed I didn't have my lunch with me.

"Not hungry." I told him.

"Let me get you a drink at least." Daniel said walking away and going on line.

Kathy handed me some napkins to clean my tears away.

"Good thing Kenny was there." She was saying to me.

"I know right." I said when I was shaking my head.

Daniel was then coming back with a drink for me.

"Here. Relax ok." He said to me when he was sitting a few chairs down from me.

"You ok?" Kathy asked me seeing the look on my face.

"Yeah." I said to her.

We were just sitting there talking trying to keep my mind off of him. The bell was soon to ring. After this I was to go to gym, at least my brothers are with me. I was walking with them.

"Hey you ok?" Evan asked me when he saw how quiet I was.

"Yeah." I said to him. With a fake smile.

So we went off into gym and for some reason we didn't have to change. We were watching a movie. Oh yeah. My brothers and their friends were sitting on the top of the bleachers.

"Haley…up here." Daniel called to me.

Oh man I had to climb up those bleachers. I hate heights.

"Hey Haley, ya need help?" Joe asked me seeing me looking up at Daniel.

I gave him a smile.

"Grab a hold of my hand." He said to me as we climbed up.

'Thanks Joe." I said to him with a smile.

I was sitting in front of my brothers. Actually I was leaning back onto Daniel's legs.

"Comfy?" He asked me leaning his head over mine.

"Yesh I am." I said to him with a cheesy smile.

We sat there until the end of the movie.

 **Please leave a review... Yes i know i am making Haley sound like a wimp. But i wanted her to be different then how are brothers are and yes i know she's on a ranch... I want to make her different. Thank u again for stopping by and reading this.**


	17. Chapter 17

**THANK YOU for those who left a kind review. Glad u are all STILL liking this story... I ONLY own Haley.**

When that class was done, my brothers wanted to walk with me. While walking we hear…

"Hey sweetheart." When I looked... it was Jim.

I gave my brothers a look.

"Back off!" I yelled which got my brothers attention.

"Haley what?" Daniel asked looking all confused.

"Just nothing."I said walking away.

I was so mad cause this crap needed to stop. I was then looking for Jim. I left my brothers I don't know where they were. But I saw Jim by his locker.

"Look back off and leave me and my brothers alone." I demanded to him.

When he turned he looked pissed off. He's taller and older than me. This was not gonna be pretty.

"Look sweet cheeks, don't you see I want you." He pledged to me.

"Don't let me barf. Just STOP!" I yelled to him sounding all pissed off.

I was then walking away. BUT…his arms are longer plus his dudes were there too so they stopped me.

"Look sweetheart, just be mine and that's it." He said to me.

"Look I don't like you so why?" I asked him.

"Cause you do like me. AND you will be mine." He tells me.

"Your being a freakin bully." I said to him making him understand.

"After school is all I am saying." He tells me.

Hearing that I was now scared. What do I do? I then took off to my locker got what I needed and ran to the Nurse.

"Hey honey, can I help you?" She asked me softly.

"My stomach hurts." I said to her holding my stomach.

"Are ya hungry?" She asked me.

"Not really." I said to her.

She could see it in my face how hurting I was.

"Go lie down in bed number 3." She says to me when she pointed.

I went into the room, closed the curtain and laid on the bed. I was so scared that I curled up in a ball. After a few minutes she was coming to check on me.

"Hey Haley, how you feel now?" She asked me.

"Sick." I said to her.

"Let me get you some water." She told me when she stepped out of the room.

When she came back I was sitting up. She had gotten me a bottle of water.

"Haley, is something bothering you?" She sat down next to me and asked me.

I gave her this look, I didn't know what to say.

"Do you want me to call home?" She asked me.

"Please no. My brothers don't need to worry anymore about me." I said to her softly.

"Is there anyone I can call?" She asked when she was wondering.

I shook my head no to her. She saw how I looked I ready to cry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me kindly.

"No thank you." She said to me.

"What's your last name again?" She asked me.

"McFadden." I told her.

"Wait…your Adam and Brian's little sister right." She said to me with a smile.

"Yeah that's me." I said to her when we both chuckled.

"Wow, I haven't seen them in a long time." She was saying.

I think she had a crush on them.

"We'll they are both single but stuck taking care of me and my brothers." I told her sadly.

She had this look on her face.

"When my parents died Adam, Brian and Crane took care of us 4 younger ones so we wouldn't be split up." I told her.

"So there's eight all together?" She asked shockingly to me.

"Yup and me being number 8." I said with a smile.

"Wow.." She said when she was still shocked. "Well rest until the end of the day."

Good, I was planning on it.

"Thank you." I told her when she was leaving me to rest.

It was now the end of the day. I knew I had to make it to my brothers before Jim would too see me. While I was running this girl out of nowhere stops me.

"So I see you've been flirting with my man." She says to me.

"Uhhh, who's your man?" I asked not knowing who he OR she was.

"Jim." She said to me.

"Oh please girl take him." I told her trying to move away.

"Why he's not good enough for you?" She asked snapping her gum in my face.

"I never liked him. He's a jerk." I told her.

Next minute I know, she punched me. I tasted blood in my mouth. I gave her a look. I sat there in a daze.

"What the heck was that for?" I asked her wiping my mouth.

"Stay away from my man." She said to me when she walked away.

I was trying to get up when I felt a hand on me. I just froze.

"Hey its ok." I heard someone tell me.

When I looked it was Ford. I just threw my arms around his waist and hugged him since he's taller.

"Its ok." He said to me rubbing my back.

After a few seconds, he moved me from his hold.

"Let me see ya." He tells me looking at my face.

She gave me a busted lip. We were then walking out not saying word.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank YOU again to those who left me a review... Means a lot. Thank YOU to those who are still continuing to read this story... I only own Haley.**

When we were walking over to the jeep, Daniel and Evan saw me walking out with Ford.

"HALEY!" Daniel and Evan said when they saw me.

I smiled when I saw them.

"Where's Guthrie?" I asked my brothers changing the subject.

"Left with his friends and was heading for some ice cream. OK so what happened to you?" Daniel was asking me while wondering.

"Look, its nothing. Let's just go home." I told my brothers climbing into the jeep.

I was sitting next to Ford in the back. He kept looking over at me to make sure I was ok. We all really didn't talk much on the ride home. When we did get home, we were all heading inside. I was heading up to my room quickly to change. Just then there was a knock at my door. I was then opening it.

"Hey Ford." I said to him when i saw him in my doorway.

"Can I come in?" He asked me quietly.

"Sure." I told him having him come in.

"Haley..um..just wanna make sure your ok?" He asked me when he was worried.

I sat down on my bed and he was on Guthrie's.

"Haley sorry I didn't get to you sooner to stop her." He said feeling bad.

I looked up at him with a tear. I didn't know what to say after that.

"Was this the first time she did that?" Ford asked me.

I just nodded my head and then it happened. A tear fell. He quickly came by me and held me. I never cried in his arms before.

"Shhhh." He softly said to me.

We sat like that for a few minutes. He pulled me out of his arms and pushed my hair behind my ear as he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I can tell there's more." He said to me.

"More what?" I asked him.

"Of why your sad." He replied back to me.

I lowered my head because he was right.

"I guess I was right." He said to me.

I didnt know what to say or how to say it. Ford and I never really had heart to heart talks like Daniel and I would.

"Well remember when your ready to talk I'll be ready to listen." He said to me with a smile.

He was then getting up and ready to leave.

"Ford your gonna make a great boyfriend." I said to him.

He stood there and blushed.

"Your so sweet." I told him.

"Yeah well I don't like seeing my little sister hurt. Physically OR mentally." He told me when I ran to him and stood on my toes to hug and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks." I told him with a smile.

He then left so I can change. I knew I needed to put ice on my face. So I was heading down. I was trying to do chores without anyone seeing my face. So far so good….until… now since it was time to head in for dinner. Everyone was gathering around the table. Guthrie even came home. I was the last one to sit down. When I did Crane noticed my face.

"HALEY, what happened?" He asked me when he was concerned.

I sat there not knowing what to say.

"What?" Adam was asking when he was confused.

"Her lip is swollen." Crane said when he told our oldest brother.

"Haley what happened?" Evan was asking me softly.

"Don't tell me again?" Brian asked when I didn't know what to say.

"Ok that's it. After dinner major meeting inside." Adam said sounding ticked off.

I tried to eat my chicken but I was feeling sick again. Dinner was kind of.. well it was just not the same. After dinner we all went inside. Meeting first then clean up. I didn't know where to sit. I was sitting alone by the window.

"Ok I wanna know what is going on and I wanna know now." Adam told us standing there with his arms crossed.

I stood up and went by him.

"Adam please look,you don't understand or maybe you do. I know I just…just.." I started to say.

"You what Haley?" Crane was then asking me when he saw how upset I was getting.

"I just wanna run away and never be here." I said when I was now more in tears.

Crane came by me and took me over to the couch and held me.

" be saying stuff like that." He said to me.

"Tired of being bullied." I told him.

"Then let me, Brian and Adam go up and straighten this out." Crane said to me when he explained to me.

"Yeah, let us help you." Brian told me as well.

"What happened to your face?" Crane asked me again.

"This girl came to me and knocked me down cause I stole her man." I told my brothers.

"Did anyone see it happen?" Adam was then asking me.

"I did. But I tried to get to her as fast as I can but she had already hit her." Ford was telling him.

"Has that kid stop bothering you?" Brian was then asking me.

I shook my head no. You can hear them annoyed. They felt bad. My tears wouldn't stop.

"I'm…sorry." I managed to tell my brother.

He looks over at me.

"Haley, for what?" Adam asked me when he came by me.

"What did Jim say to ya?" Brian was then asking me.

I looked over at him with a sad face. I think he knew it was something to make me upset.

"Haley what did he say?" Brian asked me again.

I took a deep breath.

"He said, someday I will be his." I told them when I was then crying in my hands.

Crane took me in his arms again and I sat there crying. My brothers felt bad.

"This kids sounds like he just wont stop at anything." Adam was saying.

I quickly picked my head up.

"That's what I'm afraid of. What if he DOES gets me? " I cried out to them.

"Ok ok… Shhhh." Crane said to me trying to calm me down.

"Haley, that's why Evan and I don't let you be alone." Daniel said to me when he was kneeling by me.

"Adam this needs to stop. Before he tries an what rapes her?" Brian whispers to him so I wouldn't hear.

"I know. That's what I am worried to about." Adam says to him when he looks over at me.

"Tomorrow we go up to school and try and stop this." Brian says to Adam and Crane.

"Let me try." Daniel suggests to our oldest brothers.

"Daniel last time you were suspended." Adam said to him.

"And if it means saving my sister then fine." He tells them.

"NO! I don't want you fighting anyone. Please." I kinda yelled when I ran up to my room and jumped on my bed and cried.

They were all were looking upstairs.

"Let her be. She is really taking this hard. Give her a few minutes to let it out. But really Daniel, you cant keep fighting him." Crane was saying to Daniel.

"Its getting nowhere but trouble for you and her." Adam told him.

They all stood around feeling bad.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you again for those awesome reviews. You all made me smile. I hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving. I only own Haley.**

That night I must of fallen asleep. Guthrie was coming in and found me sleeping. He felt bad for me. He went into his bed. The next day we were getting up for school

"You ok?" He asked me when he saw me waking up.

"Yeah. Thanks." I told him.

My eyes were puffy and red from all the crying I was doing. I was getting dressed. When I was done I was heading down. My brothers were eating.

"Want me to drive ya?" Adam asked me when he saw me getting a glass.

"No thanks." I said to him.

I wanted to some juice but it was heavy.

"Here." Evan said to me when he poured some juice for me.

"Thanks." I told him.

I was then getting ready for school.

"No breakfast?" Crane asked me.

"Not hungry." I told him when I was heading out.

"She didn't take her lunch." Guthrie was telling them.

"Put it with mine and I'll make sure she eats." Evan was telling Crane.

Crane was doing just that. After a few minutes my brothers were coming out. I was waiting in the jeep for them. The ride to school was quiet. When we got there, Daniel stopped me.

"Let us walk with you." He said to me.

I looked up at him and he could see how scared I was. He quickly gave me a hug.

"It'll be ok." He said to me.

I just gave him a fake smile. We were then walking to my locker. Then that's when it happened. Jim was passing. My brothers and their friends stood there. Joe pushed me in more so Jim couldn't see me much. I looked up at Joe with a half smile.

"Don't worry kiddo." He said to me.

"I know my baby is with you dorks." Jim told them all.

"Jim look back off she don't want ya." Joe said to him.

"Listen Joe, its none of your business." Jim said to him.

"See it is, she's like a sister to me." Joe told Jim.

I felt bad. Joe gave me a smile. I moved out of the circle.

"Go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone." I said to him when he saw my face.

"Yeah look what she did to Haley's." Daniel was telling him.

"Your messing with my girl's face." Andy said when Daniel gave him a look.

"Daniel follow along." I whispered to my brother.

Jim had this look on his face.

"Since when?" Jim was asking me.

"Since I took her out last night." Andy was telling Jim.

I think it was working.

"Whatever." Jim said walking away.

I heard everyone saying he bought it.

"I don't." I told them.

"Why ya say that?" Joe was asking me.

"Just the way he was acting. Now were gonna have to keep it up somehow." I was saying when I looked sad.

"Hey Hale, why the long face?" Evan was then asking me.

"Come on, me and Andy? Everyone knows I'm off limits to your friends." I was telling him.

They knew I was right.

"Well we can say I thought it would be better." Daniel said to me.

"Ok. Andy get ready." I said to him.

"Sure thing hunny cake." He said jokingly to me.

Daniel stopped him.

"You ok really doing this?" Daniel was asking him.

"He needs to stop. So whatever I can do for her." Andy tells him with a smile.

"Thanks man." Daniel says to him.

"Ok my love where can I now take you?" Andy was asking me jokingly.

Well that's how the day went on. Wait til Adam hears I have a boyfriend oh but he's fake. Throughout the day, Andy and I were keeping this fake charade.

"Were to my lady?" Andy was asking me.

"Lunch. But Jim usually passes my locker." I was then telling him.

"To your locker." He says when we laughed.

We got to my locker and I was getting what I needed. I noticed I forgot my lunch. Andy saw the look on my face.

"What?" He asked me knowing something was wrong.

"Forgot my lunch." I told him.

"I'll get ya something." He said to me.

That's when I saw Jim coming.

"Jim." I told Andy.

"Show time kiddo." He said to me.

He gently then took me in his arms and was kissing me. I saw from the corner of my eye Jim passing us. I think he was buying it. Jim was then gone.

"Sorry Haley." He said to me.

I wiped my lip with my thumb.

"Its ok." I said to him with a smile.

"Come on." Andy says to me when we headed to the lunch room.

I was coming in and saw Kathy.

"Come." I said to her when she was following us. She and I sat at the end. Andy was making sure he was by me. Kathy was confused so I had to fill her in of what was going on.

"Hey want me to buy ya lunch?" Andy was asking me.

"You don't have to." I said to him.

Just then Evan was coming and saw me sitting down.

"Oh hey, Crane said you forgot this." He said handing me my lunch.

"Oh ok. Thanks." I said to him.

"What is it?" Andy asked me.

"Peanut butter and peanut butter." I said with a smile.

"Her favorite. Just like I am her favorite brother." Evan said when he was being funny.

"Oh really." Andy said to Evan.

"Yup. Right little sister?" Evan asked me.

"Sure." I said just to make him happy.

Daniel was coming by to see what was going on. Andy was telling him.

"Oh I thought I was your favorite." Daniel was saying to me.

"Ok sure." I said to him too.

"Hey we need to talk." Andy told my brother.

Daniel, Evan and Andy were heading to their chairs. He was filling in of what happened.

"Look I only did it to make it look real." Andy was telling my brothers.

"Yeah ok." They told him.

Andy was coming back by me to sit.

"You guys sure your ok with this?" Middy was asking my brothers.

"Anything to get Jim to leave her alone." Daniel said to her.

Lunch went well it was now the end of the day. It was time to leave. I was at my locker and Andy came up behind me.

"Hey cutie." He said to me in my ear.

"Any sign of Jim?" I asked him looking around.

"Don't think so." He said to me when we were looking around.

That's when I saw his two goons. I quickly pulled Andy into a kiss. This time it was a long one. We saw them looking at us and then leave. Andy pulled away with a smile.

"Next time warn me." He tells me.

"I know, I'm sorry." I replied back to him.

We were then walking out. Daniel saw us walking together.

"Everything ok?"Daniel asked us when he saw us coming.

"Yeah." I said to him.

Daniel didn't like the sound of that. He had this worry look to him.

"What?" He asked us.

"We saw Jim's goons and you know we had to make it look real." I told my brothers.

They could see how it was bothering me.

"You ok?" Ford was asking me.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Well see ya tomorrow. Don't worry about anything." Andy said to me with a smile.

We piled into the jeep and headed for home.

Great now to tell my brothers later.

"Will you guys be there with me to tell the others?" I asked them softly.

"Haley, you know we will." Evan said to me.

"Come on cheer up." Ford said putting his arm around me.

 **Thank you for stopping by to read this chapter... Please leave a review... Thank you...**


	20. Chapter 20

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO LEFT AWESOME REVIEWS. MEANS A LOT. Thank you to those who stopped by to read my story... I ONLY own Haley...**

We waited until after dinner to talk to our brothers. We were all sitting around the living room. I was so afraid to say something but i knew i had to.

"Hey Adam." I said to him in a low voice. It was almost a whisper.

"Hey squirt, what's up?" He asked me seeing what was wrong.

"We need to talk." Daniel piped in.

That got the attention of our three oldest brothers.

"Sounds big." Crane said to us, taking his glasses off and putting them on the coffee table that sit in the middle of the room.

I sat there looking scared.

"It has to she looks like a scared cat." Brian was saying.

I gave Daniel a look.

"To make this short, Jim started again so my friend Andy is now playing the roll of her… um…boyfriend." Daniel explained to them.

"Meaning what really?" Adam was asking us when he didn't look too happy.

"You know. What boy friends do." I said to them.

"That's just it... we DO know what they do." Brian said to us.

"I wanted my first real kiss to be a real kiss not a fake." I mumbled loudly.

"Well at least its Andy." Crane was saying.

"He feels bad but was trying to make it better for her." Evan was saying as well.

"How you with all this, squirt?" Brian was then asking me when he looked over at me.

"Well at least I know he's nice…its all good." I said to them softly.

I was playing with my fingernail.

"Hey what's wrong?" Adam was then asking when he could see I was bothered by something.

"This whole thing is wrong and not fair." I said to him looking real upset over it.

"I could go up and talk to the school." Adam suggested when he told me.

"No, it just will make it worse." I said to him.

"So we wanted to fill you all in." Daniel told them.

"I'm going to bed. Night guys." I said when I was heading up to bed.

"Wow, she's taking that well." Guthrie joked.

"I know. She's been feeling bad ever since she suggested." Daniel was saying.

"It was her idea?" Crane asked when they were shocked.

"Yeah and Andy's." Evan was saying.

They were talking until it was late and they were heading to bed. The next morning was Friday, good so only one more day. Well we get to school and Andy and I are at my locker talking.

"Haley, can I ask you something?" Andy says to me.

"Yeah sure." I tell him looking up at his pretty blue eyes.

Oh no did I just say that?

"How about after school we go for a soda. You know really make it look real." He suggested to me.

"Yeah sounds great." I say to him with a smile.

I look to my left and who is coming by?but Jim.

"Yes Andy would love to go somewhere with ya after school." I said hoping Jim would hear me.

"Great." He says giving me a kiss before walking away to go to class.

I was walking to class. On the way i had passed Joe and Middy.

"Hey kiddo, you ok? " Joe was asking me when he saw the look on my face.

"Yeah." I said to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked me when he was looking worried.

He could tell by the look on my face.

"What's up?" He said when he was asking me.

I took a deep breath.

"This whole thing is a pain. Poor Andy. Its just not fair." I said sounding upset.

Middy gave Joe a look and he knew what that meant. They kissed each other good-bye. Joe gave me a side hug as well.

"Hey let's talk." She says to me.

"Ok." I say.

"Are you falling for Andy for real?" She asked me.

I didn't know what to say. Was she right?

"You think so?" I asked her.

"You tell me." She says to me with a smile.

Just then the bell rang.

"Middy." I say to her before she left.

"Yeah?" She asked me.

"Don't say nothing to my brothers. " I told her when I was then heading into class.

She walked away with a smile. She was meeting with Joe. She explained to him what I told her. It was ok that she did. Maybe he could help me out.

"Poor kid." Joe says to Middy as they were heading to class.

The day went on and I couldn't get this day over faster enough. It was now the end of the day. I happened to see Evan at his locker. He was talking with some guys.

"Hey Evan." I said softly to him.

"Hey Evan who's the chick?" One of the guys asked.

"Hey she's a freshman, what'd ya she want?" Another friend was asking.

"Hey that's Andy's girl." I heard someone say out loud.

They sounded shocked.

"Guys its my kid sister. Back off." He tells them.

He could see something was wrong.

"What's up?" He asked me.

"Andy and I are grabbing a soda now, can you tell Adam I'll be home soon and I'll do my chores." I said to him looking like I was going to cry.

"You ok?" He asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders to him.

"I'll do your chores. You don't have many." He said to me giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"Just be careful. " He says to me with a smile.

I smile back to him as he kisses me on the forehead.

"Go. Don't keep Andy waiting." He tells me.

I head off to find Andy. He was at his locker. I then planted a kiss on his lips as I stood on my toes to reach him. I see him looking around. He had this wondering look to him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank You all for your awesome reviews. Means a lot to know you are still following along... I only own Haley...**

We then left to get a soda in town. We then found a table in the corner.

"Haley can I say something." He says to me.

"Sure." I say when I took a sip of my coke.

"All this charade is…um..really making me like you." He says to me as he was blushing.

I too was blushing and stopped to look at him.

"I know what you mean." I said to him.

"I know your off limits and since.. um.. I just thought if we could really play along." He tries to say to me.

I sat there with a smile. I lay my hand on his arm and squeezed it. He smiled back but then leaned over and kissed me. It was a real kiss.

"Well well look who it is." We hear at our table.

We break from our kiss to see Jim standing next to us.

"You know I am really tired of you following me. Go away." I yelled to him.

Andy stood up and placed his hand over me.

"Look Jim, I think you need to leave like now." He says to him. "She don't want you."

Jim stands there and gives this look to me.

"You're dating the wrong person. You will see." He tells me.

"No I have the right person." I say to him when he didn't like that.

Andy took my hand and left quickly. He was taking me to his car. We drove around for a few minutes.

"You ok?" I was asking then him.

"I just wish he would leave you alone. We need to come up with a plan." He tells me.

He stops his truck and kisses me. OK that…I didn't expect . When he stop, he felt bad that he did that.

"I'm sorry." He says to me.

"Its ok. I…um..I liked it." I said to him with a shy tone.

We again pressed our lips together.

"Let me take you home." He says to me.

We then drove back to the ranch. When we got there he wanted to talk to Daniel and Evan.

"I'll get them." I said to him when I was running down to the barn.

"Hey there she's is." Evan said to me with a smile.

"Andy needs to speak to you both." I was telling him.

The smile fell off of Evan's face. He and Daniel went outside.

"Haley everything ok?" Ford asked me when he grabbed my arm.

"I don't know." I said not sounding sure of anything anymore.

They were then heading outside.

"Andy, what's up?" Daniel was then asking him.

"Jim saw us and he anit backing down from her." He told my brothers.

"What is his problem?" Daniel was saying sounding ticked.

"He wants her but he's not gonna stop." Andy told him.

Daniel saw the look on both of our faces.

"So what did you do?" He asked us both.

"We just made it look good. I had to kiss her. He didn't like it but then I left with her quickly to bring her here." He was saying to them.

"Thanks." Daniel told him.

"Well see ya guys. See ya Hale." Andy said to me when I was blushing.

We watched him leave.

"Haley you ok? I mean really ok?" Daniel stood there asking me.

"I just wish Jim would leave me alone. But honestly." I started to say to him.

"What?" Daniel asked me.

"I'm scared when I'm alone." I told him when a tear was ready to fall.

He took me in his arms and held me.

"Its gonna be ok." He told me.

"Thank you." I said in a whisper to him.

"Anytime." Daniel said to me.

It was now supper time. We were all sitting down. I was very quiet.

"Haley you ok?" Adam asked me seeing how quiet I was.

"Yeah." I said when I sighed.

"How's your fake boyfriend?" Brian asked me when he leaned over to ask me.

My brothers chuckled.

"Good." I said to him.

I was playing with my dinner.

"May I be excused?" I asked.

"Yeah." Adam said to me.

I was then heading to my room. I think I ran up is more likely.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong with her?" Adam was asking my brothers, when he watched me practically run up to my room.

"Jim wont back off and she's scared." Daniel explained to him.

"Poor kid. This Jim guy needs to be stopped." Brian was saying.

After dinner they were all sitting inside. I just laid there on my bed. Adam kept looking upstairs.

"What?" Brian was asking Adam.

"I just feel bad for her. I mean this guy wont back off of her. She has use Andy as her so called boyfriend. Jim needs to now leave her alone." Adam was saying when he was sounding annoyed.

"Well good thing, its Friday." Guthrie was saying.

They were all sitting around until it was late.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank You to all who left a review. You all brought a smile to my face. Thank u so much... I only own Haley.. Merry Christmas...**

The next day I was doing my chores on our ranch. I must of been in a thought cause I didn't hear my brother calling out my name.

"Haley!" Evan said to me.

"Sorry what?" I said when i was asking him.

"You ok?" He stood there asking me.

"Evan I don't know." I said sitting down on a pile of hay.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked me.

"It don't matter. It's the same thing that is bothering me.. Jim." I told him.

I don't think he knew what to say either. I just got up and was heading back to the house. I went inside to get a drink. I could of swore I heard a noise. So I hid. I knew I needed to get back by my brothers. Just then the front door opened, I could see someone. I was looking for something to use. Please don't let it be Jim. I wish my brothers were here. I was shaking like a leaf. So I ran out the back door and ran to the barn to get my brothers.. I didn't get far until I spotted.

"Hey!" I heard someone call out to me.

I knew that voice.

"NO WAY!" I said when I saw Jim at my house.

"I told you…someday you will be mine." Jim said to me.

"Why? Why are you bothering me and bullying me?" I asked him when tears were coming down.

I must of yelled loudly cause Ford and Evan came running out of the barn and towards me. Guthrie was getting our older brothers. By then they were all running by me. Jim and grabbed me so tightly that he wasn't letting me go.

"Please let me go." I kept begging him.

"Ahhh, love when you beg." He said holding me closer to him.

"JIM! Let her go now." Evan said to him.

"You know what McFadden, I am so tired of you and your brother interfering." Jim was telling Evan.

By then my brothers were coming by us. They could see how scared I was.

"Jim let her go." Adam said to him.

"Who's this, your old man?" Jim was asking me.

"My brother you jerk." I said to him when I was now pissed.

He became angry when I called him a jerk. He then became physical with me.

"GUTHRIE CALL CHARLIE!" Adam called out to my brother.

Guthrie ran inside to call for help. My brothers were trying to help me and stop Jim. Guthrie came out with Adam's and Brian's gun. Brian shot twice in the air. That stopped everyone.

"Kid..you have a split second to let her go…or you don't wanna know what I will do next." Brian said to him angrily.

I saw Daniel looking at me and never taking his eyes off of me. He knew I was scared. I could feel blood from my lip. I was still trying to get out of his grip.

"She's mine. Andy can't and won't have her." He told my brothers when he was getting loud.

Brian then clicked his gun.

"You wouldn't shoot me with her in front of me." Jim said to him, when he pulled me in front of him.

I could feel him breathing down my neck. He was smelling my hair.

"She smells good." He told my brothers.

Adam was sneakily going behind Jim. He then had a gun aimed at his back.

"Let her go now." Adam said to him.

"Daniel…get your sister." Brian said to him.

Daniel was going over by Jim and was taking me from his hold. When I moved, Daniel whispered to duck, he then popped Jim in the face. He fell backwards. I was then on the floor, Daniel had Jim down. Adam and Brian both then had their guns on Jim. He wasn't moving. Crane grabbed me and held me. I was hugging him so tightly since I was so scared.  
We heard Charlie pulling up the dirt road with his sirens going. When he stopped his car he saw my brothers with their guns drawn. He was wondering what happened.

"Adam..What's going on?" Charlie was asking him when he was confused.

"Jim here attacked Haley." Adam told him when Charlie saw me in Crane's arms.

Deputy Tom Brice came as well for backup. Tom was grabbing a hold of Jim and placing him in handcuffs. Charlie was coming by me.

"Haley…" He said to me softly.

When I turned around to face him, he saw my lip bleeding.

"I guess its true then?" Charlie asked me.

I nodded yes to him.

"Its been going for days at school of him bullying her. " Crane was then telling her.

"She's lucky that her brothers were home." Jim said in a flirtation tone.

"Meaning what?" I asked him when I looked over at him.

He just smiled at me. I dug my head back into Crane's arms.

"Its gonna be ok." He said to me when I could feel his hands rubbing the back of head and back.

Tom was taking Jim away.

"You are under arrest for an assault." Tom told him when he was placing him in his car.

"She wanna get checked out?" Charlie was asking Adam.

"I don't think so." Crane was saying when I was still in his arms.

We watched Charlie and Tom take Jim away. My brothers and I stood there. I slowly turned out of Crane's hold. They could see how upset I was.

"I guess its over?" I asked my brothers.

Adam gave Ford his gun as he gave me this look. I ran into his arms while he held me.

"I'm so sorry." He said kissing the side of my head.

Again I was crying. After a few seconds he moved to look at my face.

"Yes its over." He said to me giving me a side hug.

"I love you guys." I said to my brothers.

They all stood there with a big smile.

 **Thank u for reading this.. I dont know if this was a good chapter.. The story is coming to and end...**


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG.. Thank you all so much for those great reviews. You ALL put smiles on my face. I really didnt expect it.. I'm not to happy to see how the ending is going.. Hope u enjoy this chapter as well. Shannon, i try to make each of the brothers characters the way they were on the show. Doing this story i remember how they were in the Episode "Gold Fever." I have more short stories from Haley's journal. (LOL) Thank you to everyone who is reading this...**

The next day I called Andy to tell him to come over. I said we needed to talk well more of me, talk. When he came over, he and I were walking down by our creek that we have. He could tell something was wrong.

"Haley what's wrong?" He was asking me when he stopped me.

"Andy… Jim was at my house and it was NOT good." I said to him.

I sat down on a big rock. He knew it was big.

"Haley what happened?" He gently asked me when he was coming by me.

"Lets say he almost got his way." I said to him when i took a deep breath.

"Meaning what?" Asking me with a confused look.

I looked up at him.

"Andy… when Jim was here, he grabbed a hold of me and my brothers had to call the cops and they took him away in cuffs. " I said to him when a tear fell.

"WOW. You ok?" He asked me when he was really sounding worried.

"I will be now. Adam says its over. I am so glad that it is." I said to him sounding relieved.

"What about us?" He was then asking me.

I looked over at him.

"I guess for us too. I said to him softly.

"Yeah… probably for the best." He said to me.

I didn't know at that moment of what to feel. Happy or sad.

"You were a great fake girlfriend." Andy said when he laughed.

"Thanks." I said with a fake smile.

"You seem sad over it." He says to me.

"Well we were doing good. Almost moving forward to making it a real relationship. Thank you for your help." I told him.

"I know. I don't know what your brothers would think if we really kept this up." Andy said to me.

I nodded to him since he was right.

"But we still can be friends." Andy says to me.

"I would like that." I told him with a big smile.

He then gave me a hug. I leaned over and kissed him one last time.

"You sure you really don't wanna be with me. Because I am really falling for you." He says to me.

"I know. I'm really liking you as well. Maybe we should talk with Daniel." I said to him.

"Want me to talk to him?" Andy was asking me.

"No I will. Call you later." I said to him.

He was then walking away. I continued to sit there. I laid my head on top of my knees. When Andy was leaving he saw Daniel.

"Hey I think you need to talk with her." Andy was telling him.

Daniel gave him a concerned look and was coming down by me.

"Wanna talk about it?" My brother asked me when I looked up at him.

"Hey." I said to Daniel.

"I'm sensing you and I are going to be talking." Daniel said to me.

I looked over at him wondering how he knew that.

"Yeah." I said to him softly.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Daniel how would you feel if Andy and I were really dating?" I asked my brother.

I heard him huff loudly.

"Haley you know how I feel about my friends dating you. Its not you, it's the idea that your my little baby sister." Daniel explained to me.

"But I'm not a baby anymore." I told him.

"I know. But I have my reasons why." He said to me.

"I figured you would say that." I told him.

He placed his arm around me and leaned me into his side.

"But I see you're really liking Andy and I am pretty sure he's liking you back as well." Daniel said to me.

I looked up at him since I was a bit confused. I heard him huff big and loudly.

"Don't think I won't be watching him." Daniel said to me.

"I know. It's just he's sweet and everything." I said to my brother.

"Come on, you have a boyfriend who you need to talk to." Daniel said to me.

We were both started to walk back to the house. I saw Andy leaning up against his truck. I gave Daniel a look as he then nodded. I was then running over to Andy. He caught me in his arms and we hugged. He kissed the side of my head. I then kissed him. Daniel stood there in a distance looking at us.

"You gonna be ok?" Crane was asking him.

Daniel looked up at him.

"Yeah I think so. You know…I worry." He said to him when Crane placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder as they were then walking away.

Well a few weeks have gone by and Andy and I are still dating. We've been spending a lot of time together. We've been sitting down by the creek on our ranch. I could feel him looking at me.

"What?" I asked him with a smile.

"Nothing. Just looking at you." He said to me making me blush.

I leaned into him. He was holding me close to him.

"You know we have that dance at the barn coming up. You ready to party with me?" He asked me when I turned to face him.

I sat there smiling at him.

"Would love to be your date." I said to him.

This dance is a really big dance to the towns people. Now i need to find something really nice to wear.


	24. Chapter 24

**OMG... Thank u all again for those reviews... They made me smile.. Sorry i am taking so long to post another chapter.. Its been kind of crazy... But here's another chapter..**

I thought things were going well for us as days went on. It was now the night of the dance. My brothers were downstairs waiting for me to come down. As I was coming down I could hear Guthrie complaining.

"What is taking her?" He stood there asking them.

"I'm coming. Keep your cow boots on." I tell him as I was making my way downstairs.

I could see the look of all my brothers at me. I was all in pink. I had a pink dress on.

"WOW." Adam said to me when he was coming by me.

"Do I look ok?" I ask him softly looking down at my dress making sure i looked ok.

"Yeah you do kiddo." Brian tells me with a big smile.

"Mom would be so…." Adam was trying to say when he choked on his words.

"I know." I said looking up at him with a tear in my eye.

"Be careful." Adam tells me.

"I will, daddy." I said when I chuckled.

"Don't call me that." He tells me when a tear slid down my face.

He used his finger to wipe it.

"You sure your ok?" He wondered when he asked me.

"Yeah…its just..you know..mom and everything." I said blinking my eyes.

He then gave me a hug.

"Ready?" Daniel was asking me.

"Yeah." I said to him.

"Now, just to remind you Jim could be there." Crane was telling me.

"I know. But Daniel, Evan will be there along with Andy." I told him.

"I'll be there too." Guthrie said to me.

"So is Ford." Evan was saying.

I looked at my brothers and smiled.

"You know I am one lucky girl to have such caring and loving brothers." I said with a smile.

"Go and have a great time." Adam says to me when he planted a kiss on my head.

Evan was making me take a seat up next to Daniel.

"Since you're in a dress you should sit up front." Evan says to me.

We arrived at the barn for the dance. Daniel and Evan see Andy by his truck.

"Your date awaits for you." Daniel says to him.

Andy smiles to what Daniel says to him.

"Just remember she's my sister." Daniel tells him when he nods to my brother.

Andy was then walking over by me. He opened the door for me.

"Hello, Princess." He says to me.

He made me smile. He took me by the hand and was helping me out. He leaned down and kissed me. It was a very long kiss.

"You look very pretty." He says to me when he broke from our kiss.

"Thanks. You look handsome." I tell him.

We then walk inside the school. I was hoping that I didn't see Jim.

"You look scared?" Andy asked me.

"Sorry." I said to him.

We were then walking over to where everyone was. Middy was standing by Joe.

"Hey girl, you look cute." She said to me looking at my dress.

"Thanks." I tell her.

We were then starting to dance. Ford and Guthrie were by their friends.

"You sure your ok?" Andy was asking me while I was in his arms.

"Yeah." I softly told him.

"Hey I need to do something, let's find Daniel." He says to me when went looking for him.

We saw him dancing with this girl.

"I'll go by him." I tell Andy.

I was heading to where Daniel was.

"Hey, can I cut in." I said to the girl, as I tapped her on her shoulder.

"No you cant." She tells me pushing me out of the way.

Daniel saw the look on my face.

"You know what, I DO wanna dance with this nice sweet girl." He tells the girl.

I chuckled. Daniel moved me out of the way.

"Where's Andy?" He asked me as we were dancing now to a slow song.

"I don't know but he wanted me to stay by you." I told my brother.

Daniel knew something wasn't right. I even felt that. Let's hope we're wrong.


	25. Chapter 25

**OMG... Thank YOU Thank YOU to all those great reviews... U all have made me smiled... I wasn't to use f it was still good or not... So again Thank you. Thank you to those who are coming by to read this story...**

I've been with my brother for a few minutes already.

"Thanks for taking her place." Daniel says to me.

"Why? What was wrong?" I asked him giving him a look.

"She wouldn't stop talking." He said to me.

"Oh." I mouthed to him with a chuckle.

"You ok?" He was then asking me when he was worried about me.

"Yeah I think so." I said to him.

"Everything ok with you and Andy?" He asked me.

I stood there and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know."I said to him.

He brought me closer as we danced. Daniel noticed that Andy wasn't back yet.

"Hey come with me." He says to me while holding my hand.

He was then looking for Evan. He found him talking with Joe and Kenny.

"Hey guys." Daniel said to them.

When Evan saw me with Daniel he knew something was wrong.

"Hey little brother, keep her close to you. I need to look for Andy." Daniel was telling Evan.

"I'll come with ya." Joe told him as they both left.

"Haley what happened?" Evan asked me when he was bringing me in closer to him Kenny.

"I don't know. Andy and I were dancing and next he told me to go by Daniel." I said to my brother sounding confused.

Evan placed his arm around me and was looking towards where Daniel left. He then gave Kenny a look.

"Evan." I said to my brother.

"It'll be ok." He told me.

Kenny and Evan were talking. I was just sitting there having thoughts run through my head. Evan saw me.

"Hey Haley, it's gonna be ok." He tells me.

I just look up at him. I stood up and was walking towards the way Daniel went. I could hear my brother calling my name out. I was then standing outside.

"Haley come back inside." Evan said to me.

"No. Something is wrong. I can feel it." I told him.

I started running to look for either my brother or Andy. I can hear Evan running behind me.

"Haley." Evan said pulling me back.

"Evan something is wrong." I said sadly to him.

"You don't know that." He tells me trying to make me feel better.

"Evan please, I need to know." I told him trying not to let my tears drop.

I started looking again. This time I lost Evan.

"DANIEL!" I started calling out.

"HALEY!" I heard someone calling out to me.

When I turned it was Joe. He gave me a hug.

"What'd ya doing out here alone?" He asked me.

"Looking for Daniel and Andy." I said to him.

"Come on." He says to me.

"Joe something is wrong." I said to him.

We were walking back inside. Joe was then staying close to me. I knew something wrong.

"Ok. What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Just keeping you safe." He says to me with a smile.

Just then, Andy was walking back and he has this look to him.

"Andy." I said to him when he stops and looks at me.

"Haley we need to talk." He says to me.

A sick feeling came in my stomach. I followed him. We were sitting on a pile of hay.

"Andy what's wrong?" I asked him.

He leaned down and was kissing me. There was something that was wrong. I pushed him away.

"Andy." I said to him when I pushing him off of me.

"Haley, look. I'm sorry. But we need to stop seeing each other." He says to me.

"What? Why?" I stood there asking him.

I was shocked..hurt.. and confused by this point.

"I want to be with you but I cant. You're too sweet and besides…your Daniel's sister." He said when he was saying to me.

"Meaning what?" I asked him when I was so confused.

"Haley, I wanna be with you so bad. But its not fair to you. " He said taking off.

I stood there shocked and now in tears. Evan came up behind me placing his hands on my shoulder.

"I don't get it." I said to him softly.

"Me either." He said taking me in his arms and holding me.

Joe, Middy and Kenny were coming by us. I noticed Daniel was missing.

"Where's Daniel?" I stood there asking them looking around for him.

"Stay here with Joe and Middy. Kenny." Evan was then saying.

Joe took my hand and was bringing me by the door.

"I'll look for Ford inside." Middy suggested when Joe nodded his head to her.

I looked up at Joe with a sad look to me eyes.

"Joe I don't get it." I said to him.

"Well what did he say to you?" Joe asked me.

"He said that he wanted to be with me but he knew he couldn't." I explained to Joe.

Joe nodded knowing he what that meant.

"Joe." I said to him sounding confusing.

"Haley. Your like a sister to me. So I am telling you like if you were my little sister." Joe said to me.

"O…k…" I said to him slowly.

"He wanted to really be with you, even if it is wrong." Joe said to me.

When I understood I was shocked.

"You ok?" He asked me seeing the look on my face.

"I guess so." I said to him.

Just then my brothers were coming back and Middy and Ford were coming out as well.

"Haley." I heard Ford say when he came out by me.

I turned to him as he took me by him.

"Haley." Daniel called out to me.

I turned my head to where I heard him calling me from.

"You ok?" He stood there asking me.

"I just wanna go home." I told him.

"Let me find Guthrie." Ford said heading inside.

"Yeah sure." He said to me.

After a few minutes we were all heading into the jeep.

"Can I sit back by you?" I was asking Ford.

"Ahh yeah sure. But your in a dress." He said to me.

I just climbed in the back to sit by him. I was sitting almost on his lap. He knew I needed to be held. Daniel kept looking in his mirror.

"She's ok. Ford has her." I heard Evan whisper to Daniel.

We then got home Ford lifted me over and Evan took me from his hold, since I had my dress on. I knew Adam was wondering how the fun went. We were heading inside. Adam was in kitchen with Brian and Crane. We were heading inside.

"Hey you guys are…" Adam started to say when he saw the look on my face.

"What happened?" Brian asked us.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I mumbled heading up.

"Haley…Come down here." Adam said to me when I was climbing the steps.

I was then going by him. He gave my brothers a look.

"What happened?" He asked us again.

"Honestly…I don't know. I'm lost." I told him sitting down on the couch.

"Well what went down?" Crane then asked us coming into the living room.

"I think Andy dumped me." I was saying sadly.

"Why do you say that?" Adam asked us.

"I don't know he mumbled how he wanted and needed to be with me but he couldn;'t cause of Daniel." I said sounding confused.

My brothers understood but were also shocked to have heard what Andy was thinking.

"I tried to talk to him and he wouldn't talk." Daniel told our brothers.

"Haley..sounded like he was becoming sexually attractive to you." Crane said to me when he was telling me.

I looked up at him.

"That's what Joe had said to me." I told my brothers.

They were shocked about Andy.

"Im just not ready for that." I told my brothers.

"Good." Brian said to me when everyone chuckled.


	26. Chapter 26

**OMG... Thank you.. Thank you so much everyone for those awesome reviews.. I didn't know if anyone would like that chapter.. I hope you will all like this chapter.. I only own Haley...**

A few days have passed by and my brothers and I were sitting at the table having lunch.

"Hey I need to head into town. The plugs for the tractor should be ready." Daniel was letting Adam know.

"Can I go with ya?" I sat there asking my brother.

"Yeah sure. " Adam said to me.

"Thanks." I said to him.

After lunch Daniel, Evan and I were headed into town. We were taking the truck. When we then took off, we were all talking. They were making sure I was ok. I saw Daniel look in his mirror and he had this look on his face.

"What?" I was asking him.

"Just hanging on." Daniel told us.

Evan looked behind us and saw the truck. He embraced me against his body. I looked up at with a scared look on my face.

"It'll be ok." He said to me softly still holding on to me.

The truck was coming up fast behind us. Daniel saw how close the other driver was getting to us. Just then the other driver caused us to go down in a ditch. I remember screaming.

"You both ok?" Daniel was asking me.

I must of hit my head cause I didn't hear him. That made Daniel worry.

"HALEY!" My brothers both called out to me, pushing me back to see my face.

"Wwwhat happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"You ok?" Daniel was asking me.

"My head." I told him.

When I touched my head I saw blood.

"ARGH!" I yelled.

My brothers saw me freaking out.

"Its ok. You're ok." Daniel was telling me.

"Are we…dead?" I asked him.

"I don't think so." Evan said to me.

My brothers were getting out to see how much damage was to the truck.

"Stay in the truck." Evan said to me.

After a few seconds which felt like hours, I was still waiting.

"Well?" I asked him sticking my head out the window.

"Needs to be fixed but I don't know HOW I'll be able to push this back up to the road." Daniel was saying when he was looking around.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Wheel is busted." Evan said to me.

"So were stuck here?" I frantically asked him.

"You'll be ok." He told me.

I then got out and was standing by them looking scared. Evan took me in his arms and held me.

"Its ok. We're here with you." He told me rubbing my back.

He then took me back into the truck to sit.

"How are we gonna get help?" I asked him.

I was starting to worry about my brothers.

"Are you both ok?" I asked them.

They just sat there and nodded.

"I hope so." I told them.

After a while at home, Adam was looking for Daniel. Daniel went over to Ford and Guthrie.

"Have you both seen Daniel?" Adam was asking Ford and Guthrie.

"Not since earlier." Ford was telling Adam.

Adam was worried. He was looking for Brian and Crane. He found them in the stable.

"Hey partner, you ok?" Brian was asking him seeing him with a worried look.

"Daniel, Evan and Haley haven't been back yet." Adam said to them.

They looked shocked.

"Are ya sure cause they should have been." Crane said to him.

"Maybe they are up at the house, you know waiting for us." Brian said when he was thinking.

"Yeah maybe." Adam told him.

They were all headed up to the house. They noticed the truck was not back yet.

"Ok something's wrong?" Adam was saying.

"I'll call and see if they are still there." Crane suggested when he was calling Martin who owns the supply store.

The others were gathering around.

"Hey Martin, Crane McFadden. Yeah well that's what I was calling about. Ok. (Crane gives Brian a look) Ok. Thanks." Crane said hanging up the phone.

"Crane." Brian said to him.

"They never made there." He whispered to Brian.

Brian knew he had to tell Adam.

"Adam." He called out to our oldest brother.

He was coming from out of the kitchen.

"Did you call?" Adam was asking them.

"Adam, there's no way to say this, but they never made it there." Brian explained to him.

A look fear and worry washed across Adam's face. He was fearing for the worse.

"Ok lets head into town." Adam said to everyone.

They were all heading out to the jeep. Crane, Ford and Guthrie were in the back seat. Adam was taking off into town.


	27. Chapter 27

**OMG.. Thank YOU ALL SO much for all those awesome reviews. It means so much to me... It does... Here is the next chapter... Is this what you all thought would happen NEXT ? I only own Haley...**

When they arrived into town, they were going into Martin's store. He noticed my brothers coming in.

"The McFadden's. Say did you find your brothers and sister?" Martin asked them.

Hearing that Adam knew it was bad.

"That's why we were coming to you." Crane was telling him.

Martin knew it was serious now.

"Want me to call Charlie?" He asked my brothers.

"Adam I don't see the truck anywhere." Ford was telling them.

"Maybe they stopped at Marie's for pie." Suggested Crane.

"Let's check there first." Brian said when they were all heading over there.

When they walked into her place, Marie had spotted them.

"Hey my favorite family." She said when she saw the look on their faces.

She knew something was not right.

"Adam… what's wrong?" She asked him.

Adam looked around and then back at her.

"Marie, did Daniel, Evan and Haley come stop by today?" Adam asked her when he looked and sounded worried.

"No. Why?" She asked him seeing and hearing in his voice.

"They've been missing for a couple of hours now." Brian said to her.

"Maybe somebody in here has." Marie said to them.

"Can you call Charlie?" Crane said to her when he was asking her.

"Yeah sure." She told him.

She was then calling the town Sheriff. Within no time he was coming in. Crane saw him and explained to him what happened.

"HEY CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION! " Shouted Charlie. " DANIEL, EVAN AND HALEY McFADDEN ARE MISSING. HAS ANYONE SEEN THEM?" He shouted out again.

No one said if they saw us.

"Adam do you need help finding them?" Someone asked when he shouted out to him.

"That be great Carl." Adam said to him.

"Ok give us some details." Mike asked my brothers.

"They are in the white truck and WERE heading into town to Martin's place." Brian shouted out to everyone.

"But never made it there." Crane said when he was helping Brian.

While Brian and Crane were giving the details out, Marie and Adam were talking.

"How you holding up?" She asked him.

"Marie…I'm scared. I don't know what to think." He said sitting at the bar resting his hands on his head.

"He Adam, we'll find em." Jake told him when he overheard him.

"Jake's right hon, we will." Marie said to him placing her hands on top of Adam's.

The town's people were all helping my brothers find us. It was getting late and starting to get dark. Guthrie had look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Hannah was asking him when she saw the look on his face.

"Something's wrong." He told her.

"Hey GUYS!" Hannah called out.

Everyone stopped.

"Something wrong?" Someone was asking her.

"I don't know but Guthrie here…" Was all she had to say and my brothers were by him.

"Guthrie what is it?" Brian was asking him.

"Its Haley…something's wrong." Guthrie said with a worry.

"Adam why don't you keep him here with us." Marie suggested to him.

"Guthrie,you stay here with Marie and Hannah." Adam told him.

He just nodded as he held his head. Hannah gave Marie a look.

"Because they are twins..he sometimes can sense things about his sister." Marie explained to him.

Hannah was getting Guthrie some water.

"Honey did you boys eat?" Marie asked him.

"No." He said to her.

"Let me make you a sandwich." Marie suggested to him.

The ladies felt bad. They knew every second was counting for us. Everyone was scattered around trying to help look for us. Marie and Hannah were keeping an eye on my brother, you know to make sure he was ok and nothing happened to him.

"Should we get Doctor Walter?" Hannah was asking Marie.

"I don't need a doctor. I'm ok. Its my sister." He told the ladies.

"Sorry." Hannah said rubbing his back.

Hannah stood there with a sweet smile on her face.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you again for those great reviews. To Guest : Reason is, it could be cause Guthrie or maybe one of her brothers told her what happened during that time. I only own Haley...**

It was really starting to get dark out. My brothers were worried about me.

"Haley, how ya feeling?" Evan was asking me.

"My head hurts bad." I told him, tolding my head.

Daniel and Evan gave each other a worried look.

"Just lean back but don't close your eyes." Daniel said to me.

"Daniel." I said when it sounded like my voice was cracking.

"Hmm." He said to me.

I was still looking up and I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Its gonna be ok." I heard Evan say to me.

That's when a tear did fall, even with my eyes closed. They saw it too.

"Haley, you know Evan and I will protect you." Daniel said to me.

I then opened my eyes and leaned forward looking at him.

"I know. I just can't help feeling…scared." I said to him shyly.

Evan brought me closer to him and held me.

"Wish you had your guitar with us." I mumbled.

Daniel smiled at me.

"What did you wanna hear?" He asked me.

"I really like Don't Blame me." I said to him.

He started tapping on his knee to get the rhythm going and started singing.

"Sometimes I feel like no one understands  
Doing the best that I can, the road that I am taking is  
winding. Don't blame me." Daniel was singing.

"Evan I need to get out like NOW." I told him when he was getting me out.

I ran to a spot and starting puking my guts up. My brothers had a worried look to their faces. They knew it was bad. Evan was coming by me.

"Hey hey relax." He said to me rubbing my back.

Daniel found a napkin from the truck and handed it to me for my mouth.

"Thanks." I said to him when I was really crying now.

"Better?" Evan asked me.

I nodded yes to him. While standing there we were hearing wild animals.

"Daniel.." Was all I said.

"Look, we wont leave ya. It will be ok." Daniel said to me.

I gave him a half smile.

"Anyway I bet you they are looking for us, right now." Evan said to me.

"I know. But its taking so long." I said to him.

"Are ya cold?" Daniel was then asking me.

"A little." I said to him.

He was taking his jean jacket off and wrapping it around me.

"Daniel." I said to him when I broke down in tears. I mean heavy tears.

"Hey hey, I told you it will be ok." Daniel said to me holding me in his arms.

"I…kn..ow." I was trying to say but was sobbing so much.

"Shhh." He said to me when he held me close to him.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I felt him hug me back. My brothers knew we needed help.

"We can try and climb that and hopes that someone will pass us." Suggested Evan.

"We could. Since they wont find us down here." Daniel said to him.

I gave them a look.

"Haley…we will protect you. I wont let anything happen to you or to Evan. I promise." Daniel said to me.

I looked over at Evan.

"What?" He asked me.

"What? You think cause Evan is a bit older you don't think I would do anything for him?" Daniel was asking me.

"Its not that. I just thought.. never mind." I said to him.

"Haley, no matter what or who I will always protect one of my little brothers and sister. No matter who, needs me I'll be there." Daniel said to me.

I smiled at him.

"Now come on. I'll go first and Evan will be behind you." Daniel was saying to me.

"What if I fall?" I was asking them.

"Hang onto me and if you do…Evan will be there to grab you." Daniel said to me.

We then start to climb out of the ditch. I won't lie and say I wasn't scared.

"Daniel…I'm slipping." I started to say when my foot was giving out. Evan, since he was behind me was able to grab a hold of me.

"I got you." Evan said to me.

He pushed me up in front of him.

"Almost to the top." Daniel said to us.

Daniel was over the railing. I was still struggling to climb up.

"Evan I cant." I said to him.

"You can." He said when I had to stop.

"Evan my head hurts so bad." I said to him when I had to rest.

Just then it was starting to rain, making the climb harder. I heard Evan behind me, when I turned I saw him rolling back down into the ditch.

"EVAN! EVAN! ARGH!" I kept screaming.

Daniel was running back down to us. He stopped by me to check on me.

"You ok?" He quickly asked me.

"Yes. Check on him. " I said to him. "EVAN!" I yelled out again.

From what I saw Evan was just lying there. Now I was really scared.

"Mom…dad…please help us. GUTHRIE please if you could sense me help us." I kept telling myself in my head.

The rain was really coming down. I saw a few times Daniel looking up at me to check on me. I just wanted my brothers to be ok. I couldn't stop crying.


	29. Chapter 29

**I hope u all like this chapter as well... I ONLY own Haley...**

I didn't see Evan moving. I could hear Daniel calling his name out. Daniel had just got to him.

"DANIEL is he OK!" I yelled down to him.

"Evan. " Daniel called out to him.

That's when I saw him moving a bit.

"She ok?" He was asking Daniel.

"Scared but ok." He told Evan.

Daniel was so relieved that he gave Evan a quick hug.

"Can you get up?" He was asking him.

Evan was trying to get up slowly. Daniel took his flashlight and was shining it on Evan's face to check it.

"You got a nice bump on your head but anything else hurt? " Daniel asked him making sure he was ok.

"Yeah yeah I'm good." Evan said to him patting Daniel on his shoulder.

"Let's go little brother." Daniel said to him.

Just then heard I heard voices. I was now really scared. I then saw lights I knew it had to be a good thing.

"HELLO!" I yelled out.

That's when I saw a light shining on me.

"Either I'm dead or…." I was saying when I heard someone say my name.

"Haley McFadden is that you?" I heard.

"Yes sir it is." I said to whoever it was.

I laid their on the dirty ,wet ditch breathing heavy. I was happy to be saved.

"OVER HERE!" The person was yelling out.

"Hang on." He said to me.

"Hurry its my brother." I told him.

"Help is here." He was telling me when he was trying to keep me calm.

Within seconds people were coming over the railings. A bunch of people were around me.

"Anything hurt?" Someone was asking me.

"My head." I was saying to them, touching my head.

"Ok." He told me.

"Am I dead?" I asked him.

I heard chuckling.

"No honey, your safe." Someone was telling me.

"Haley, hi. Its me Mark Grots." He said to me.

"Hi Mr Grots. I said to him.

Mr Grots is Daniel's friend Joe's dad.

"Listen to me. Were gonna lay you on this stretcher and lift you over." He said to me.

"No I can walk." I said to him.

I started to walk. He knew I was scared.

"Hold it up. She's climbing up." Mark yells out to those who were standing up there.

There was so much commotion going on. I was trying to walk up the ditch. Someone had me by the arm. I tried to see who.

"Don't look back." Mark said to me.

"Was seeing who had me." I told him when I was scared.

"Its me, Joe and Alan walking with you.

"Joe." I said almost losing my balance again.

Joe grabbed me and then chuckles.

"Hang in there kiddo." He says to me.

I smile at Joe. When we get to the top, someone took me and placed me quickly on the stretcher.

"Where's my brothers? Are they ok? I need to see them." I would say so fast that they needed to calm me down.

"I think she's in shock from her head injury." I hear Mark saying to someone.

"Haley its ok." Joe says to me.

"Joe, is Daniel and Evan ok?" I was asking him trying not to cry.

"Hey, lay still. They are fine." Joe says to me trying to make me lie still.

They were loading me up in the ambulance.

"JOE! " I yelled to him.

"Yeah?" He asks me coming by me.

"Please don't leave me." I begged him.

He grabs my hand and smiles.

"Never kiddo." He says to me with a smile.

He comes with me. Daniel goes with Evan. I don't know where my other brothers are.

"You ok?" Joe then asks me.

"Where's the others?" I asked him.

"Others?" The EMT was asking Joe.

"Her brothers." He said to her. " We're meeting them at General Hospital." He says to me.

I lay there trying to stay calm but I start to get all excited again.

"You need to lay still." The EMT tells me.

"Haley, its gonna be ok." Joe kept telling me.

The EMT injected my IV with something cause I felt lite headed.

"J..oe." I said groggily to him.

He looks over at me and smiles.

"Shhh." He tells me.

I dont know what happened...


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is the last Chapter... All my other stories are short stories that i had worked on but not posted yet. Thank u for ALL those kind reviews. U all made me smile. I ONLY own Haley.**

We arrive at the Hospital. They wheel me in quickly. My other brothers were waiting. Joe sees them and heads over to them. He fills them in of what was going on. After a while, Walter the family Dr came out to talk with Adam.

"Walt. How are they?" Adam was asking him.

"There all gonna be fine. Haley and Evan I want to keep overnight. I'll even have them in the same room." Walter said to him.

"What for?" Brian was then asking him.

"Head injuries and I want to be certain." Walter was saying.

"Ok." Adam said to him.

"I'll have a Nurse get you all when they are ready." Walter said before leaving my brothers and coming back to us.

They were happy to know we were going to be ok. A few minutes later, Daniel was coming out and saw Ford.

"Hey Daniel." Ford said when he spotted Daniel.

They were all going by him. Adam took him in his arms and hugged him.

"You ok?" Adam asked him.

"Yeah fine." Daniel said to him when he broke from his hold.

Brian took him next and hugged.

"Hey partner." Brian said to him giving him a hug as well.

Crane was next.

"How was she?" Adam wondered about me when he was asking Daniel.

"Scared." He said to them.

"Walt, said she has a head injury?" Brian said to him when he was asking him.

"She must of hit it on the dash board." Daniel explained.

"So what happened?" Crane asked him wondering what caused us to crash.

Daniel was explaining to them.

"You don't think it was Jim, do you?" Adam was then asking Daniel.

"It could have been. Since we were on back roads." Daniel told him.

They then saw Charlie walking over to them.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?" Adam asked him.

"Adam, we know who did it." He said to my brothers.

"Ok, who?" Brian asked him.

"Jim." Charlie told my brothers.

They were shocked but not really shocked.

"How did you know?" Crane asked him.

"Someone called us and told us." Charlie explained.

"So now what?" Daniel asked him.

"Let's just say he ruined his life over this." Charlie told my brothers.

They stood there shaking their heads in disbelief.

"How's Haley and Evan?" Charlie then asked my brothers.

"Walter has them staying. Due to head injuries." Crane explained to him.

So my brother and I stood over night. Jim was arrested for attempted murder now. I am so glad things are back to normal.

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS STORY...**


End file.
